Season 3 Again
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: I'm rewriting season 3. Right back to the shooting of Trey. Each chapter is going to be a full episode. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! THE DEAN EXPELLS SETH INSTEAD OF MARISSA AND JIMMY ASKS MARISSA TO MOVE TO MAUI! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! EDITED VERSION NOW!
1. The Aftermath Again

**I was thinking that if season 3 was done differently this show could have been saved. There were interesting Cohen ideas like Seth and the drugs, Kirsten's drinking, Sandy turning into Caleb, and Ryan and Marissa in trouble with the shooting of Trey at school but to me it was ruined by Marissa and Johnny drama. I loved parts of season 3 but parts of it I didn't. I like Johnny-I don't hate him, but that whole thing even more me was to Soapish. **

**So yeah, here how this is going to work. There's going to be 24 or 25 chapters in this story. And each story is going to be basically a complete episode. These will be the longest chapters I'll ever have attempted so yeah, people better review them cause I'm putting a lot of work into this story! lol. I've been itching to get another major OC story going since 'The Accident' is almost over and 'Now and Forever' is completed. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think! See how I'm begging here? lol .**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own the O.C. But I do own the ideas for my story -Like Caleb being alive-except for Trey getting shot and Sandy turning into Caleb. **

* * *

Ryan stood frozen as his brother collapsed on the ground. Ryan stared at Seth who was holding the gun, in shock. 

"Oh my God, Cohen." Summer put her hand to her mouth. "What did you do?"

Ryan's mind raced. He wasn't sure if Trey was dead or not but one thing he did know was that if the police saw Seth with the gun they'd arrest him for sure. Ryan couldn't let that happen.

"Seth drop the gun!" He shouted. Seth just stared at Trey. He couldn't believe at what he just did.. He never shot anyone before, and for all he knew Trey could be dead.

"Seth!" Ryan shouted again with urgency in his voice. "Drop the goddamned gun NOW!"

But it was too late. The police barged in and like Ryan suspected they took one look at Trey and Seth and instantly dove at Seth, arresting him.

"I'm so sorry Ryan." Marissa sobbed amongst the chaos. "I called the police before we got here..."

But Ryan didn't care. He was torn now between Seth and Trey. He and Seth just looked at each other as they handcuffed Seth.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." Ryan's eyes shifted as he saw Trey being put in a black bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

"He's dead, we're taking him to the morgue." One of the officers said quietly and Ryan stared at him in shock and looked back at Seth who looked sick. Seth didn't care about the arrest right then and there. What he cared about was that he just killed Ryan's brother. My God, he _killed Ryan's brother_. Those words couldn't get out of his head. His _brother_.

"Do you know this man?" One of the many officers suddenly asked Ryan.

"What?" Ryan snapped, distracted.

"Do you know this man?" The officer repeated, nodding to the black bag with Trey inside.

Ryan nodded-slowly realizing that Trey was now dead. That Seth killed him.

"Yeah, he's my brother." He said causing the officers to look at each other...

* * *

**Scene switches to credits and commercial**. _"California here we come, right back where we started from... California! California... California...Callllliiiifornia..."_

* * *

**Scene shows Seth in an integration room.**

"And what did you do when you got there?" Officer Campbell asked.

Seth moved his feet up and down nervously. If he said Trey was dead when he got there then they'd arrest Ryan. Seth would never-could never-do that to Ryan. Especially just after killing Ryan's brother.

"I killed him." He answered truthfully.

"Are you sure? Fingerprints of both Trey and Ryan Atwood's were on there as well as yours and Marissa Cooper's." Seth froze as he remembered that night.

_Marissa picked the gun but the struggling Trey and Ryan bumped into her, causing her to drop the gun. _

He could pin it on her but that though was quickly pushed out of his mind. It wasn't right.

"Yeah I'm sure."

**Scene switches to Ryan in the same room with Campbell.**

"Where's Seth?" Ryan demanded. Campbell smiled at that.

"You two are very close right? You and Seth?"

"Yeah so? You didn't answer my question, where is he?"

"What about you and Trey? Were you close?"

"He tried to rape my girlfriend. No I can't say that we were."

"So did you kill him?"

That caught Ryan off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you kill him and when Seth saw what happened he decided to take the fall for you since his dad's a lawyer and he thought he could get away with it? Is that what happened?" Campbell pressed. Ryan stared t him. He had to get Seth out of jail somehow. He was the only brother Ryan still had, and jail was no place for a kid like Seth.

"Yeah that's what happened." He said quickly, almost eagerly."Well you let Seth go now?"

Campbell glanced at his partner, curiously.

**Scene switches to Marissa in the same room**

"I did it." She said quickly. If Seth was put away in jail for life or jut about life it would destroy Ryan. Plus Ryan was also a suspect. Campbell stared at her.

"I haven't even asked the question yet."

"Think about it. I had the motive right? He tried to _rape _me. That did some damage to me emotionally. And he was trying to kill my boyfriend. I mean, even my fingerprints are on the gun, what more proof do you need?" Marissa replied.

Campbell glanced at his partner. 3 confessions out of 3 people. It was time for Summer Roberts to break the tie.

**Summer's in the room now**

"I didn't see anything, I arrived after Trey was shot." Summer told him. "I drove in another car." That was true. "Seth was Marissa." That was a lie but she couldn't allow Cohen to go to jail or Ryan or more so her best friend.

"Are you sure that you didn't see anything? That you're not covering up for your boyfriend, best friend and boyfriend's best friend?" Campbell asked knowingly. Summer didn't blink.

"I'm sure." She insisted. She had to protect all of them. The core four stuck together no matter what. Campbell sighed. So much for that solution.

"Thank you Miss. Roberts." He said as he stood up. "My partner will escort you to your friends."

She nodded as he walked into the room with the glass window.

"So." Said a strange officer in there. "Who did it?"

"Frankly sir, anyone of those three could have done it. They all had a motive." Campbell handed the man the folder he was carrying. "But I lay my money on the Cohen kid." He walked out of the door.

**Scene switches to the front room of the Orange County police station where Ryan, Marissa, and Summer waited for Sandy and Kirsten to pay for Seth's bail.**

Ryan couldn't believe that they were letting Seth go so easily and still didn't believe it when they all saw Seth walking down the hallway with Sandy and Kirsten. Summer ran over to him and hugged him. Ryan and Marissa did the same though Seth couldn't look Ryan completely in the eye when they hugged.

"Come on, let's go home." Sandy suggested, breaking the silence while putting an arm around Seth and Ryan.

"And eat bagels?" Marissa teased and Sandy grinned.

"How do you know?" He teased back.

"Or Chinese take out food." Seth added, talking for the first time in a while. That got them all to laugh has they headed back home...

* * *

**Scene goes to commercial. **

* * *

**Scene switches to the Cohen house, the next day.**

As Ryan came in the front of the pool house he noticed that Seth wasn't in the kitchen with Sandy and Kirsten like he normally was, waiting for Ryan to get up.

"Where's Seth?" He frowned.

"I don't know, still in his room I think." Kirsten said, looking at Sandy.

"Odd, he's normally up by now." Sandy agreed.

"I'll go drag him down." Ryan quickly volunteered. Secretly he's been worried about how Seth was handling the entire situation. He hurried upstairs, opened the door and walked into Seth's room while knocking.

"Hey, what are you still doing in bed at this time of the day?" He asked as he saw Seth lying on the bed, not covered in sheets and staring at the ceiling.

"How can you act so cheerful after what just happened?" Seth asked quietly. Ryan froze a bit.

"You mean about losing Trey?" He replied softly.

"Yeah about Trey. I mean Jesus Ryan!" Seth sat up. "I KILLED someone. And not just a stranger but your _brother_. I mean how can you even look me in the eye anymore?" Ryan sighed at that and sat down next to him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I asked myself that a couple of times and I think it was because it was an accident. That you didn't mean to kill him, that you were trying to save me."

"Doesn't it hurt? To know that you lost a brother? I mean you hardly seem upset.

"Well we Atwood's don't like to show our feelings publicly, remember?" Ryan grinned at Seth but the grin quickly disappeared at Seth's look. "Yeah I am upset about it. I'll level with you. Sometimes I'm pissed about it."

"Pissed at me?" Seth asked quietly and Ryan could tell that's what Seth was afraid of. That Ryan would get so pissed at Seth for killing Trey that he'd never speak to Seth again.

"No." He shook his head. "Pissed at the whole situation. Pissed at myself for going after Trey in the first place."

"I head that you lied. Said that you killed him." Seth said in a serious tone.

"Yeah so? So did Marissa, and Summer said she didn't see anything."

"But why?" Seth looked confused at that. "Why lie when it was I that did it? They'll find out anyways."

"With any hope and luck they won't." Ryan tried to assure him. "Besides us four has got to stick together right?"

Seth smiled and nodded at that.

"Right."

"Now come on down and brave your mom's cooking." Ryan stood up grinning. Seth stood up and smiled at that-appreciating Ryan's efforts.

"I'm not sure if I'm brave enough for that." He joked.

"So wait, you're brave enough to shoot someone but not brave enough to eat your mom's cooking?" Ryan was careful not to say kill. Seth laughed.

"That's about right." He teased. Joking they headed back downstairs, trying to work up a courage to try Kirsten's home cooked breakfast.

**Scene switches to Caleb and Julie's home and inside the kitchen.**

Marissa walked down the stairs, groggy from the lack of sleep. She looked startled as she saw Caleb at the counter, sipping coffee and eating breakfast while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." He said, looking up. She frowned at that.

"Morning." She answered and went to the toaster to make some waffles. For some reason she felt someone was going to happen, something bad. And sure enough she was right.

"Did you're mother tell you the good news?" Caleb asked.

"No, I've been a bit preoccupied lately." She said. 'You know with Ryan's brother being killed' she thought to herself.

"I understand. I guess I'll tell you myself. I'm running for Mayor."

She dropped her waffles onto the plate.

"Wow, that's great!" She exclaimed, meaning it for once.

"Thank you. I want to talk to you about the shooting." Caleb answered as he dumped his mug and plate into the sink. "I've been doing some thinking and I believe it would be best if you stayed away from Ryan Atwood for awhile."

Marissa turned at stared at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked, stunned.

"Very. Not just from Ryan but from my grandson as well as Summer Roberts."

"Let me guess, it's bad enough that your grandson killed someone, you don't want people to remember Seth and the shooting because of your stepdaughter dating the juvenile delinquent from Chino, is that it?" Marissa's voice rose and she folded her arms.

"Yes, that's about it." Caleb agreed. "It's not forever Marissa, just until this situation dies down."

"Situation?! So you're not going to talk to your grandson for a while is that it?" She challenged him. When he said nothing to confirm or deny that accusation she shook her head in disbelief. "This is a pretty low one you know. Even for Caleb Nickels." With hot angry tears in her eyes Marissa stormed out, leaving Caleb alone in his thoughts.

**Scene switches back to Trey's apartments where Campbell is studying the place. A man walked by and poked his head into the room.**

"You're here because of the shooting?" The man asked. Campbell looked up.

"Yes, you are?"

"Gus, I live next door."

"Really? Then you must have heard the incident."

"Heard it?" Gus snorted. "I saw it."

Campbell looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean, you saw it?" He asked slowly.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I saw it."

"You saw who shot Trey Atwood?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Who do you mean who? It's the kid that you arrested in the beginning. I mean you got a hold of him right?" Campbell stared at Gus, realizing that it was indeed Seth Cohen who shot Trey Atwood, just like he suspected.

* * *

**Scene switches to commercial**

* * *

**Scene switches to the pool at Summer's house**

"So does Caleb even know that you're here?" Summer asked as they lounged by the pool.

"No and I don't care. I'm _not _his daughter and I'm _not_ giving up on my friends just for his benefits." Marissa practically snarled.

"Good for you." Summer nodded.

"Besides we four stick together right?" Marissa added.

"Right." Summer agreed and they clinked their glasses.

"Speaking of the us four." Summer nodded to their two guys walking back there with bathing suits.

"Um did we invite you in?" Summer said, standing up.

"No." Both of them said.

"Then what makes you think that you can waltz right in here like you own the place?" Summer snapped.

"Cause if you don't let us in I'd do this." Seth grinned and picked her up.

"Cohen put me down!" She shrieked. "Put me down! Cohen!"

Seth didn't pay any attention but dumped her into the water.

"Oh I am going to kill you!" She said as she swam around. "I am SO going to kill you!"

"What? You look good wet." Seth teased.

"Shut up!" Summer snapped. Ryan and Marissa grinned at each other.

"Ladies first." Ryan said nodding to the pool.

"Oh no you don't." She shook her head and laughed. "Ryan, I'm serious, Ryan!" She said as he picked her up and he too threw her in the pool."

"Oh both of you are so dead!" Summer threatened them. Ryan and Seth looked at each and jumped into the pool in at the same time, causing both of the girls to shriek in delight, non of them having any idea on what was happening else, for a change, non of them had a care in the world.

* * *

**Scene switches to the outdoor pool of the Cohen home. Both Sandy and Kirsten are sitting on chairs outside sipping lemonade.**

"Well both the kids are gone, we have the house and pool all to our self." Sandy winked at Kirsten who laughed. She scooted foreword.

"Um Sandy, I have something to tell you." She told him.

"What is it?" For some reason he was concerned.

"I went to the doctors office the other day." She said slowly. He stared at her.

"Is everything all right? Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. Is Kirsten sick? The very thought made _him _sick.

"No, no." She laughed and sighed. "I'm pregnant." She told him seriously and he stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, stunned. She nodded, then, worried.

"Is that all right?" She asked.

"Is that all right?" He suddenly grew a huge smile. "It's more then all right!" he stood up and scooped her into a hug and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He told her seriously.

"I love you to." She answered, full of peace and contentment despite everything that had happened.

"We're going to have a baby!" He shouted, acting like a kid on Christmas. She laughed and they held each other, neither one of them couldn't be more content, neither one could be more ant peace, and neither one had any idea on what was going to happen...

**Scene switches to the Pier with Ryan and Seth walking towards Captain Oats.**

Ryan and Seth walked around the pier when suddenly Ryan saw someone.

"Is that _Luke_?" Ryan asked, stunned. Seth studied the figure in the distance.

"Holy shit, I think it is!" He cried, shocked.

"Hey Chino! Loser! Wait up!" Luke waved his hand, hurrying towards them. Seth and Ryan grinned at each other.

"Yup, defiantly Luke." They said at the same time.

"Hey it's great to see you again!" Luke grinned and hugged Ryan. Seth smiled and opened his arms out for a hug .Luke looked at him, snorted and gave Seth a little smack in the head.

"Well I'll take what I can get." Seth rubbed his head.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, stunned like Seth was.

"Dad and mom thinks I have more of a chance of getting into an Ivy League school if I'm at a prestigious privet school for at least 3 out of 4 years, their words, not mine." Luke shrugged.

"No, and I thought you used the word prestigious all the time." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You making fun of me?" Luke demanded in a serious tone." Cause I don't like being made fun of."

Seth looked at Ryan nervously. "Uh, no.?" He guessed. Luke frowned.

"You testing my patients?" He said sternly.

"No, look man, it was a joke!" Seth cried but Luke continued to glare at Seth and then burst out laughing.

"Look at his face!" He laughed and pointed to Seth. "It's priceless!" He grabbed Seth's neck and rubbed his fists in his hair. "How can I be mad at this kid?" He asked Ryan who just grinned.

"Um, can I have my neck back?" Seth asked, knowing that this was how Luke showed affection.

"Oh yeah, sorry man." Luke grinned and released Seth.

"So you're staying for the whole year?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Yup, you're stuck with me for the whole year." Luke grinned and punched Seth in the shoulder. "What do you think of that?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to have to get used to bruises again." Seth grimaced, rubbing his shoulder causing even Ryan to laugh.

"Ah man, guys it's going to be great!" Luke put his arms around him causing Seth to flinch. "It's going to be just like old times!"

"Just like old times." Ryan agreed and he and Seth shared a look as Luke checked out two girls in bikinis.

"Just like ollllld times." Luke said. "Now if you excuse me, I have some new people to meet." He hurried over to the two girls.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other.

"Well this should be interested." Ryan said thoughtfully and Seth nodded.

"What are the chances that he'll go a week without punching someone's lights out?" Seth suggested and both of them looked at Luke teasing a kid who looked very annoyed.

"Not good." Ryan shook his head and Seth shook his head quickly also.

"Not good." He agreed.

* * *

**Scene switches to the last commercial. ****

* * *

****The Cohen's and Seth are eating dinner at the Cohen mansion when the doorbell rings.**

"I'll get it." Sandy stood up. He opened the door. There was officer Campbell and two other officers.

"What's going on Officer Campbell?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Is your son Seth Cohen at home?" He asked. "And don't lie Mr. Cohen, I have a warrant to search the house."

"Yes, he's here."

"What's going on Sandy?" Kirsten and Ryan and Seth went into the living room.

"Seth Cohen." Campbell stepped into the room and showed Sandy the warrant before he could protest. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against in the court of law, you have the right to an lawyer..."

"I have a lawyer." Seth nodded to Sandy as they handcuffed him.

"What's going on?" Sandy demanded. "I'm his lawyer; I have the right to know."

"There's evidence." Campbell said. "Evidence that Seth killed Trey Atwood."

Sandy and Ryan shared a look.

"What type of evidence?" Ryan demanded.

"A witness. A witness said he saw Seth shoot him."

The Cohen family stared at each other in shock as Seth was led out.

"Don't say anything." Sandy advised Seth as they put him in the backseat of a police car again. "Don't say anything until I get there."

"You his father?" One of the officers outside asked.

"I'm his lawyer." Sandy snapped and he Ryan and Kirsten watched as the police car took Seth away until they couldn't see it anymore.

**Scene switches to Seth going into the county jail again. He walks silently into the holding cell and he turned and looked outside as the bars slammed shut in front of him...**

**Go to credits **

* * *

**Okay so like it took me OVER two HOURS to write and type this! The longest I've EVER spent on the story, so please, please review! I worked really hard on this one and kinda proud of it :). The next chapter-if I get enough reviews-will be another full episode. **


	2. Reunions Of All Kinds

**Edited version: I've been going back and fixing all the spelling mistakes in the story.**

* * *

Ryan walked into the visiting room where Seth was waiting for him at the table. Memories of when he first met the Cohen''s flooded past him as he walked into the room, for the first time not a prisoner but a visitor. He slid in the seat in front of Seth who looked like hell. 

"How are you holding up?" He asked softly. Seth''s head was down and he shrugged.

"All right." He said. "Screwed but all right."

"You''re not screwed." Ryan contradicted him. "Kirsten said that Caleb is going to pay your bail."

"Yeah, only because he wants to keep the press out of this for his chances on running for Mayor. He doesn't want them to know that his only grandson is a killer."

"You''re not a killer."

Seth snorted.

"I killed someone didn't I?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Then that means that I'm a killer. Besides even if Grandpa does pay for my bail who's to say that I won''t go back to jail after the trial''s over?"

"You won't." Ryan assured him. "Sandy found a terrific lawyer. Steve McKinley."

"Wait, dad's not going to defend me?!" Seth looked up and when he did Ryan saw the shiner. Ryan stared at it quietly.

"Who gave you the shiner?" He demanded.

"Answer my question first."

"Just like families aren't allowed to operate on each other, lawyers aren't allowed to defend each other. To much conflict. They are already biased even before they know what the case is about because it''s their families. Father''s are especially not allowed to defend their sons or daughters. Now answer my question, where the hell did you get that shiner?"

"It was just a stupid fight, there are tons worse ones in any Jail Ryan. Are you sure about Steve?"

"Who did it?" Ryan snapped, fury in his eyes. Damn it, he wasn't there to protect Seth, and he _knew _that this would happen.

"No one, Ryan. Just forget it. Now about Steve, how good is he?"

"Why are you so obsessed about Steve?" Ryan snapped.

"Why? Because this is my life we're talking about here!" Seth practically shouted. "I can't spend a year in this place Ryan. You've seen what they could do to me! If I go back there for good I'm a dead man. I need to make sure that my lawyers the best there is."

"Steve's the best." Ryan assured him, trying to take deep calm breaths. "Otherwise Sandy wouldn't have hired him."

Seth looked at him and nodded, knowing how true that statement was.

"When's my Grandfather going to pay for the bail?" He almost pleaded. He was getting desperate here.

"As soon as he's done with his meeting." Ryan told him.

"What meeting could be more important then his grandson's safety?" Seth snapped and then snorted as he said that. "Stupid me, forgot whose Grandfather we're talking about."

"I'm sure this meeting was very important and that he couldn't get out of it, whatever it is." Ryan told Seth patiently, understanding Seth's fear and anger. He looked at the shiner and knew that Seth needed to get out now. Where the hell was Caleb?

**Scene switches to Caleb's office.**

"I am surprised how willing you have agreed to this arragement." Caleb was saying smoothly.

"So am I." Said a male's voice, we couldn't see his face though. "But are you sure Ryan would even want to see me? Let alone live with me?"

"Trust me." Caleb looked up and handed the man the check. "Every boy wants a father, no matter how bad he is."

We then see Frank Atwood sitting in the chair. He looks very uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure that I should take this." He said, studying the large sum of money.

"Don't tell me that the money couldn't help you out. Let you go back and finish college. Now that you have your Bachelors Degree you can get your Masters. And you and Ryan could live a wealthier and better life."

"It doesn't feel right, taking money to take my kid away."

"Look you're his father. I can get connections with the child services to have them take Ryan away. To have him live with you again, permanently. We're in this together. You need the money and want to bond with Ryan again, and I need Ryan out of my hair. He has been nothing but trouble for my family since he's got here."

"This is my son you're talking about." Frank's voice rose a bit.

"Yes I know. It's not completely his fault. Trouble just seems to show up wherever he goes." Caleb told Frank. "Now do we have a deal?" Frank looked at Caleb, looked at the check for a million dollars, thinking of a better life for him and Ryan-his only son now-and nodded.

"We have a deal." He agreed.

"Good." Caleb stood up and they shook hands. "I have to go bail out my grandson before those animals tear him up."

"Your grandson, isn't he the one that killed Trey?" Frank asked, pursing his lips.

"On accident." Caleb looked at him. "It wasn't Seth's fault. If Ryan hadn't gone over there in the first place..."

"So now it's Ryan's fault that Trey's dead?"

Caleb looked at him.

"It was an accident, can we leave it at that?" He pleaded, needing Frank's cooperation. Frank glared at Caleb, knowing the sooner he gets a hold of Ryan, the sooner he can get the hell out of there. But every time Seth Cohen's name was mentioned he got tense.

"An accident." He agreed.

"Good, glad we have that cleared up." Caleb put on his jacket and left Frank alone in his office. Frank studied the picture of Seth on the wall.

"An accident." He repeated to himself, ideas slowly forming his mind. "An accident."

With that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Scene goes to Credits and then commercials.**

* * *

**Scene switches to the Cohen home. Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Seth are climbing out of the car.**

"Home!" Seth cried and fell to his knees kissing the dirt and grass. "Home sweet home!"

"Okay that's just pathetic." Ryan said causing Sandy and Kirsten to laugh at the odd sight.

"Maybe for you but you don't know what it's like in there!" Seth defended himself and looked at Ryan sheepishly. "Oh that's right you do."

A throat cleared causing Seth and Ryan to turn and look at a very amused man standing in the front lawn.

Sandy laughing introduced him.

"Seth, this is your lawyer, Steve McKingly."

"Oh, it's great to meet you." Seth shook Steve's hand.

"Nature lover?" Steve's eyes twinkled at that.

"Sort of." Seth looked sheepish.

"How about you boys go on inside with the groceries?" Kirsten suggested, opening the back of the car. "We'll get the rest and then you and Mr. McKingly can talk about your case Seth."

"Call me Steve, Mr. McKingly makes me feel old." Steve told them.

"You are old." Seth reminded him and Ryan glared at him.

"Yeah but I don't have to be reminded of it." Laughed Steve.

"Seth." Kirsten gave a look that only a mother could give to her son and Seth knew to shut up and help Ryan with the groceries.

"Thank you for helping us Steve." Kirsten told him as she got two bags out.

"It's my pleasure." Steve reached for a bag but Sandy stopped him.

"Can I talk with you for a second Steve?" He asked as Kirsten headed into the home.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Steve asked.

"I know you're doing this as a favor but I don't want you to treat this just like _any_ client. This is my son you're defending."

Steve grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit since law school Sandy. Always the family man."

"I'm serious Steve. I don't kid when it comes to my family."

"I know." Steve was equally serious. "I don't when it comes to mine. Trust me Sandy, I'm doing everything in my power to keep Seth out of jail for good."

Sandy studied him and nodded.

"I believe you." He said and picked up two bags. "Mind grabbing the rest?" He asked as he headed to the house.

"Sure thing." Steve agreed and both headed up to the kitchen, both their minds on the same thing. Trying to keep Seth Cohen out of jail.

When they get to the kitchen Seth is on the phone.

"I can't wait!" He said in an excited tone. "It's going to be great to see you again!"

"Who's Seth on the phone with?" Sandy asked as he and Steve set the bags down. Ryan shrugged.

"The phone was ringing when we came in and he answered it." He said.

Seth hanged up then, his entire face lit up.

"You'll never guess who's in Newport right now!" He said eagerly.

"Luke is but I already know that." Ryan said.

"Wait, Luke's back? That's wonderful!" Kirsten said.

"Um back to me know?" Seth said. They all turned to him, they were all used to his mannerism except for Steve who was rather taken back by that comment.

"Anna Stern is coming back!" He said excitedly causing them all to stare at each other.

"Wow, everyone's coming back." Ryan said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I know, what is it like, reunion time or something?" Seth agreed.

"Why did she move back?" Kirsten wondered. Seth shrugged.

"Dunno. She said she wanted to see me right away."

"Does she know about Trey?" Sandy asked.

"Dad!" Seth looked frustrated. "It's Anna! Come on guys, you're acting like a bomb exploded!"

"We're sorry sweetie, it was just rather a surprise, and with everything that's going on." Kirsten sighed but then smiled again. "I would love to see Anna again though." She said.

"So would I." Ryan agreed quickly, not realizing how much he missed Anna. Anna was the first decent kid in Newport. Decent to him that is, other then Seth and Marissa.

"Well I'm going to head over to where she's staying at. She wanted to tell me something right away."

Seth looked excited for the first time since Trey's death so of course Sandy and Kirsten let him go, equally happy that he'll get to reunite with his old friend again.

"Oh my God, Seth!" She squealed and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back too.

"It's great to see you!" She cried. "Come in come in." She hurried him inside.

"I can't believe you're back." Seth grinned, truly happy for the first time since the shooting, "You _and _Luke!"

"Luke's back to?" She laughed. "Sit, sit. We have so much to catch up on!" She smiled as they sat in the livingroom.

"Nice house." Seth remarked. She smiled and suddenly seemed nervous.

"Look Seth, I have something to tell you." She looked down. "It's why I'm here..."

"I have something to tell you too." Seth answered, thinking of Trey. He'd have to tell Anna sooner or later. Especially if he ends up going back to jail.

"Can I tell you first? I've been working up the courage to tell you ever since I moved back here."

"Wait, how long have you been here?"

"A few months."

"A few months! Why didn't you tell me?" Seth was shocked.

"I have a reason for that all right Seth?" Anna suddenly looked no longer cheerful but actually fairly upset. "I um...after I moved back home I found out some news.." She sighed. "And not very pleasant news." She looked at Seth. "I'm sick Seth."

Seth looked at her.

"Sick? How sick? I mean you'll get better right?" He looked confused at this and she shook her head.

"No I don't think so." tears formed her eyes. "I'm dying Seth."

Seth stared at her, shocked...

* * *

**scene goes to commercial ****

* * *

**"Wait, what do you mean _your dying_?" Seth was sure he heard wrong. He had to. Anna put her hand on her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"I moved back here because of the medicine. My parents and I moved back here cause of the doctors. They've tried almost everything. We're going to start radiation as our last alternative but Seth..." She shook her head. "It doesn't look good for me Seth."

"Radiation?" Seth looked sick. "You have cancer?"

She nodded.

"Leukemia." She said softly. "Acute Leukemia."

"You'll beat it though. I mean you're Anna Stern, a fighter! We still have radiation. and Chemo right? We still have those!"

Anna stood up because Seth started to pace.

"Seth, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Oh God, Seth..." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hated God for the longest time you know? I thought about talking to you, calling you..."

"Then why didn't you?" Seth snapped, unusually cruel.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I wanted to...It's just that if I did would be so much more real. I guess I didn't know how to tell you...Seth..."

Seth just shook his head, his happiness wiped out of him.

"Why now?" He asked, sounding so tired. "Why? Why did you have to tell me now at all times?"

She looked confused at that.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I can't deal with this too." He muttered, sounding exhausted as he sank back down on the couch. "Not this too."

"What do you mean?" She repeated. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I killed someone." He said quietly. "And I'm going on trial for murder." Anna just stared at him and her mouth dropped in horrified shock...

**Scene switches to the Nichol Manor. Marissa walks in the kitchen where Julie is at.**

"Well, I heard that Caleb finally told you the wonderful news." Julie smiled at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's running for Mayor. What a surprise."

"I don't appreciate your tone young lady." Julie said sternly.

"Well I don't appreciate him trying to take my friends away!" She shot back and Julie sighed.

"Well that explains it." She muttered. "He told you what he wants you do to? To stay away from Ryan, Seth and Summer then?"

"Yes and it's not fair mom!"

"Life's not fair!" Julie shot back. "This is a wonderful opportunity Marissa! Would it kill you to just cooperate for a change?"

"Wonderful opportunity for who mom? All you care is that your family always has plenty of money to splurge. You don't care if they are really happy though do you?" With that Marissa stormed out of the house and took off in her car where she drove to Summer's house. Unawhere that she was speeding she groaned when she saw the flashing lights of the police officer...

**Scene switches to Luke and Ryan at a bench**

"Man oh man, I can't believe that Seth's going to jail. I mean of all people." Luke snorted.

"Yeah me neither." Ryan agreed and Luke looked at him.

"So what are you going to do about all this?" He asked and Ryan sighed.

"That I don't know." He replied, totally lost. " I just don't know."

"Well cheer up, how much worse can it get right?" Luke asked, slapping him on the back. Ryan gave look a famous Ryan stare that he reserved for family or close friends only.

"Trust me." He assured Luke. "Things could get worse, a lot worse." And of course Ryan Atwood was right.

**Scene switches back to the Nichol Manor**

"$1500?! Marissa!" Julie was holding the ticket in rage.

"So what if I got a ticket? It's not the end of the world!" Marissa shot back.

"What has gotten into you? Lately you've been nothing but trouble!"

"Maybe I haven't been the trouble, have you ever thought of that?" Marissa snapped back at Julie.

"When Caleb finds out about this..."

"What's the big deal? It's not like he can't afford it."

"That's not the point!" Julie glared at her daughter. "That's it." She snapped. "I've had it, this was the last straw Marissa Cooper."

"What are you talking about?" Marissa paretically snarled, and almost rolled her eyes at her mother but thought better of it.

"You're going to boarding school. With your sister."

"Mom you can't do that!" Marissa was horrified.

"I can and I just did. Your attitude is unacceptable lately. And it would help Caleb and the whole situation of keeping you apart from your friends."

"Oh yes, just do anything for your new husband and for money! Including making your daughter miserable!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Marissa, it's not the end of the world..."

"For you it isn't! I have to live there!" Marissa cried, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "My whole life is at Newport!"

"Exactly, it will help you to see a bit of the world Marissa. To study abroad even..."

Marissa just glowered at Julie. It was such a stare that it even disturbed Julie Cooper.

"I hate you." Marissa said flatly and stormed out of the room.

"Marissa..." Julie sighed but it was to late, Marissa had stormed outside and once again taking the car, not giving a damn at that point about the tickets...

* * *

Ryan was still at the Pier but this time Seth was there with him, both just looking out at the water watching the sun set.

"Wow, so Anna's sick?" Ryan asked, stunned.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are." Seth said. Ryan shook his head.

"Boy with things get weird around here, they just get weird." He looked at Seth. "You okay man?" He asked. Seth shrugged, almost lifelessly.

"No. I'm probably going back to jail for who knows how long for murder and one of my closest friends is dying...So no I'm not all right. I'm not all right at all."

Ryan sighed.

"We'll get through this okay bro?" He promised Seth. "And you'll not go to jail. Sandy, Steve and I will make sure of that."

"You can't be sure of anything but thanks anyway." Seth smiled. "For trying to help."

"Any time." Ryan said seriously.

"Ryan?" Said a voice from the past. Ryan and Seth both turned and Ryan stared at Frank Atwood, his father.

"Dad?" He asked, shocked, causing Seth to be stunned twice in one day. Frank nodded.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Ryan almost snapped, not wanting to see him again.

"I'm out of jail and I'm here because I live here now." Frank told him. "And I want you back Ryan. I want my family back."

Ryan and Seth just stared at him as the screen goes blank and then

* * *

**Goes to credits. **


	3. Secretes

**Edited version: I've been going back and fixing all the spelling mistakes in the story.**

* * *

"Dad what are you doing here?" Ryan asked. "I didn't even know you were getting out of prison." 

"That's what happens when you don't write to your old man." Frank told him. Ryan glared at him.

"I have every right not to speak to you." He snapped. Frank sighed.

"I know Ryan, I'm sorry. I've changed, I really have. All I want is a second chance."

"People like you never change." Ryan shot back.

"Really?" Frank raised his eyebrows as he looked around. "Seems like you're changing."

"I'm NOTHING like you!" Ryan shouted, surprising Seth with the darkness in his voice. "DON'T even try to go there. I'll _never_ be like you!"

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that!"

"Apparently not enough!" Ryan growled. "You think that you can waltz right into my life again and I'd welcome with open arms?"

"I just lost a son!" Frank snapped back. "Is it asking too much that I try and bond with the only son I have left again?"

Seth looked quickly away when Frank said that, his face heating up. How could he look at the father of the person he killed? Whether it was on accident or not. Ryan glanced at Seth and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"We have to go." Ryan practically growled. "It's getting late."

Frank looked at Ryan and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get through to him that night. But at least Ryan now knew Frank was there. This was a start.

"Then you better go." He said. Ryan looked at Seth and both of them walked away quickly and as they turned to the other direction Frank glowered at Seth's back, knowing that this kid was responsible for his oldest son's death, and knowing that he couldn't let him get away with that.

"Wow, I can't believe that your dad showed up like this." Seth said slowly, still in shock but Ryan looked furious.

"He's _not _my dad." He snapped.

"I can." Marissa snarled. "Well I'm _not _going. I'll, I'll run away if I have to!"

"Really? And go where?"

"To my dad's." Marissa answered that one quickly.

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you not leaving?" Summer asked, confused.

"If I had to leave I'd rather I had to live with dad then some horrible boarding school."

"Well they can't be all that bad, I mean no parents to watch over you." Summer said, trying to see the bright side in all of this. "And Kaitlynn seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah, well I'm not Kaitlynn, but mom can't seem to get that through her head." Marissa snapped.

Summer stopped walking then.

"What? Sum?" Marissa turned, frowning.

"Is that who I _think _it is?" Summer gasped. Marissa looked in Summer's direction and there was her mother, Julie Cooper, making out with an obvious teenager behind the surf board building. Marissa and Summer looked at each other and both their mouths dropped..

* * *

**Scene goes to credits and then commercial.**

* * *

"We were just starting to get worried about you." Kirsten smiled as the boys came home later then usual.

"She was, I wasn't." Sandy added causing her to glare at him.

"Sorry, something held us up." Ryan said, sliding into his seat.

"Yeah that something being Ryan's _dad_" Seth added as he slid next to Ryan. Ryan glared at him. "Oh sorry, were you wanting to keep that a secret?" Seth asked sheepishly. Ryan just gave him one of his famous looks.

Sandy practically dropped the salad bowl he was carrying.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, his dad's out of jail." Seth chirped. "We ran into him at the pier. He wanted to bond with Ryan again, he said he's changed."

"And I told him I wanted nothing to do with him." Ryan added harshly.

"Are you sure that's what you want Ryan?" Kirsten asked, sliding into her own seat. "I mean he is your father." She ignored Sandy's glare.

"I don't think Ryan should do anything he doesn't feel like." Sandy contradicted. Kirsten sighed.

"Look, Sandy, I know you're protective of Ryan but he has the right to bond with his father."

Sandy opened his mouth and then closed it. This wasn't a conversation to be had in front of Ryan.

"I'm certain that I don't want anything to do with Frank Atwood." Ryan said firmly. "Besides what do I need a father for? I already have one." He added, glancing at Sandy who took obvious pride in that remark.

"Look, Ryan." He sighed, knowing he had to tell Ryan the truth about what he should consider. "It's not that I don't appreciate that comment, I do-a lot..."

"You've been more like a father to me then he ever was." Ryan said.

"Yes, but he's still your father. Like it or not he's your blood." Sandy told him. "And if he really has changed like some people do after prison, well then don't you owe it..."

"I don't _owe _him anything." Ryan snapped.

"Don't you owe it to _yourself,_" Sandy continued, causing Ryan to look sheepish. "To try and get to know your old man again?"

Ryan remained silent.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything you don't want to do." Sandy added. "I personally want to see him myself first, but still, you should at least consider it."

Kirsten smiled at him.

"See this is why I married you." She commented.

"Oh gag." Seth groaned. "Don't turn this into a love fest or else I'm gonna get sick."

Kirsten laughed.

"Well isn't Summer lucky." She teased. "To be dating such a romantic."

"I am romantic. Very romantic." Seth agreed causing Ryan to snort.

"Hey, what about that kissing booth scene?" Seth challenged him.

"What kissing booth scene?" Sandy asked, frowning.

"I never told you guys? Yeah I declared my love for Summer Roberts while standing on the kissing booth, _in front of the whole school_. If that's not romantic then I don't know what is."

"Are you going to keep bringing that moment up?" Ryan asked and Seth grinned.

"Hell yeah I am.It was one of my best moments!"

"So, Ryan, what are you going to do?" Kirsten asked, getting back on track. Ryan sighed and glared at his food, as if he wanted to murder it.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just don't know."

"That's fair enough." Sandy told him and stood up. "Now it's time for desert! Guess what? You're mom cooked it!"

Seth and Ryan glanced at each other.

"Er, I'm really stuffed..." Seth stammered. "I had a big lunch and this dinner was almost to much for me."

"Uh huh." Kirsten said all to knowingly.

"Yeah, and didn't we have to meet the girls later, like now?" Ryan asked.

"Uh oh yeah! Don't want to get the girls mad now do we?" Seth agreed and both of them bolted. Kirsten started to laugh.

"Sandy you are so mean." She said. Sandy grinned as he gave her a slice of cheesecake.

"It it was the only way to get them out of the house, besides my mother's homemade cheesecake is strictly for us and if they are to picky to even eat your desert, then it sucks to be them."

Kirsten laughed.

"Seriously, you need to save a couple of slices for them. Your mother cooked it and shipped it for everyone, not just for her son the hogger."

"Who says I'm hogging anything? I saved you a piece didn't I?" Sandy grinned. Kirsten ate a slice of it.

"Hmmm, yes you did." She said happily and they kissed, blissfully ignorant of the things to come.

**Scene switches to Summer's bedroom where Marissa is at the moment **

"How is this perfect? I mean Mom's cheating again on a teenager. At least it's not Luke."

"Speaking of Luke, I heard that he's back, and yes it is perfect!" Summer exclaimed.

"Back?" Marissa bolted up from the bed. "When? How?"

"Don't know, don't care." Summer shrugged.

"How can you not care?" Marissa asked. "It's Luke!"

"Exactly." Summer looked at her. "It's Luke."

Marissa just shook her head.

"Anyway, back to your mom." Summer told her. "We can totally blackmail her with this!"

Marissa stared at her.

"What?"

"I mean we can get pictures of her and that guy and you can threaten to show Caleb! Or the press, which would damage both their reputations."

Marissa continued to stare at her.

"Sum you're a genius!" She cried.

"Thank you, I know." Summer grinned. Suddenly the door knocked and Seth and Ryan entered the room.

"Hello! We could have been changing here!" Summer shouted.

"Relax Sum, It's nothing I haven't seen before." Seth grinned.

"But Chino hasn't, and I'd like it to keep it that way!"

"Oh well I'm sure it's nothing out of the ordinary Roberts." Ryan grinned causing her to gasp and smack him.

"So what's up?" Seth asked as they sat down and Ryan quickly kissed Marissa while Seth did the same with Summer.

"We're planning a way to blackmail mom so she doesn't send me away to boarding school." Marissa told them.

"Sounds like fun." Seth grinned.

"By the way did you know that Luke's back?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Both of them answered and she glared at them.

"Am I the last to know everything."

"Just about Coop." Summer grinned causing Marissa to smack her.

"All right, so let's get to business." Marissa said quickly. "We need to stake my mom out and wait to catch her in the act with that teenager. Who's in?"

All three of them raised their hand and she grinned.

"I thought so."

**Scene switches to Caleb's office.**

"I've changed my mind." Frank was saying. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore, I'm done."

"You owe me remember? I know your secrete and I'll be willing to exploit it. I'm hoping it won't come to that." Caleb replied causing Frank glare at him.

"I'm not going to be a pawn in one of your games!" He snapped.

"You already are." Caleb told him. "And there's nothing you can do about it!." He added as Frank stormed out of the door.

As Frank left he walked passed-not noticing-a very shocked Sandy Cohen...

* * *

**Goes to commercial**

* * *

**Scene is still at the office. Sandy storms into Caleb's room.**

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, slamming the door.

"Good morning Sanford." Caleb sat down. "I see your manners have yet to improve."

"Don't mess with me Caleb." Sandy growled. "I swear to God, if Ryan get's hurt because of you, you'll wish you were never born!"

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"I saw you and Frank together! He was saying something about not being a pawn in one of your games! And you said something about knowing his secrete. If this has to do with why he wants to bond with Ryan..."

"It doesn't." Caleb said, lying through his teeth. "He owes me a favor for letting him out of prison early, and he doesn't want to do it. That's it."

Sandy stared at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very."

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Sandy snapped and went to leave and then turned around. "If Ryan gets hurt because of this..."

"Don't attempt to threaten me Sanford, I can do more damage to you then you can possibly imagine." Caleb said coldly, standing up.

Sandy stared at him.

"Just leave Ryan and my family alone and we'll be fine."

"YOU'RE family? This is my daughter and grandson we're talking about." Caleb snarled. "I suggest you watch your mouth Sanford, before it gets you into trouble."

Sandy glowered at him and was about to say something when Caleb interrupted.

"My secretary will show you the way out." He said. "I suggest you cooperate before _someone_ gets hurt." He added. Sandy looked at him and turned around to walk away but before he did so he said coldly

"If you threaten my family again, including Ryan, you'll be more then sorry." With that he stormed out.

**Scene switches to the Manor. Seth is in the bushes watching Julie go the the car and back down the driveway. He has a walkie talky with him and pushes the button.**

"Psstt...The Eagle is leaving, I repeat, the Eagle is leaving." He whispered into it.

"What? What are you talking about Cohen? " Summer's crackled voice asked through the walkie talkie.

"The Eagle is leaving...The Eagle is...It's a code Summer!" Seth snapped. "Cooper your mom is leaving."

"Then why didn't you just say that instead of talking code?" Summer snapped.

"Oh your no fun at all." Seth muttered and stood up as Julie left the driveway. He was also carrying his skateboard which he used to follow the car. "The bird is coming your way!" He added.

Summer, Marissa and Ryan were in the car nearby. They all drew straws and Seth got the short one so he got stuck having to spy at the house. They all rolled their eyes when he continued to talk in code.

"There she is!" Summer cried and quickly, but not too quickly Marissa turned and followed her mother's car, but kept a distance.

"Iron Fists, I'll have the equipment ready at the pier Iron Fists, over and out."

Ryan clicked on the walkie talkie.

"Roger, make sure the batteries charged in the camera, over and out."

"Roger." Seth's voice replied.

Marissa and Summer were both looking at Ryan.

"What? So it's fun." Ryan defended himself.

"Iron Fists?" Marissa snorted.

"I forgotten about that nickname." Summer grinned.

They soon arrived at the pier and found where Julie's car was and parked used a pair of binoculars to check on what's going on. There was Seth standing with goggles on his face.

"Take those things off! You look ridiculous!" Summer snapped, grabbing the goggles.

"Heyyyy...we're being stealth here! Just trying to play the part." Seth defended himself.

"Well don't. Try that is." Summer snapped back.

Marissa then grabbed a pair of binoculars and started to spy on her mother and the teen. The others did what she did as well.

"Oh he's cute!" Summer exclaimed as they watched the pair of lovebirds causing Seth to glare at her.

"Cute as in a jackass sort of way." She added quickly.

"Nice save." Seth muttered. Marissa grabbed his camera. "Heyyy!" He complained and they quickly ran into a corner near Julie and her date and started snapping pictures. And sure enough as soon as Julie and the date got into a corner themselves they started to make out.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Ryan said causing Marissa to look at him. "I mean, I'll shut up now..." Ryan muttered.

"Good idea." She said.

"Don't you feel a bit bad about blackmailing your mom like this?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Marissa didn't even hesitate.

"Okay, just thought I should ask." Seth shrugged. Marissa continued taking pictures.

"Done." She announced finally and giving each other high fives they quickly left the place. Julie looked up, suddenly suspicious.

"What?" Her date asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing." She said. "Absolutely nothing." With that they continued to make out...

* * *

**Scene switches to commercial**

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten went to their second ultrasound-Sandy's first since Seth. 

"This brings back so many memories doesn't it?" He said, deciding not to say anything about the meeting with her father. It might upset her and that wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

"It sure does." Kirsten squeezed his hand.

"Is that his or her head?" Sandy asked, amazed. The women doctor smiled.

"It sure is." She said.

"Wait a minute." Sandy squinted. "I'm no expert but that looks like _four _feet."

The women doctor, Dr. Banks, frowned and looked more closely. Her smile grew.

"You have a good eye Sandy." Banks told him.

"Four feet?" Kirsten looked confused and then her eyes widened. "Does that mean?..." She started to ask excitedly...

"Yes it does." Dr. Banks smiled. "You're going to have twins!"

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other, stunned, and then all that was heard in that room was happy shouting and laughter drifting through the halls.

**Scene switches back to the Nichol Manor. Marissa walks in the kitchen, full awhere that her mom was there.**

"Marissa." Julie smiled as she sipped her Charny. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"So was I." Marissa said and slapped the folder on the counter. "I know your secrete." She said. Julie looked at her, worry in her eyes.

"Marrissa I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the pictures.

"I made copies." Marissa added. "I'm sure now wouldn't especially be a good time for Caleb to find out, or the press. It would ruin his chance at Mayor wouldn't it? No one would want their mayor to have a slut for a wife."

Julie stared at her daughter, hot and angry tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked in a disappointed tone. "Why?"

"Drop the idea about boarding school and I'll back off and keep your dirty little secrete." Marissa told her. "You don't have much of a choice, I suggest you sleep on it." With that she stalked out leaving a very shocked Julie Cooper Nichol.

**Scene switches to The Mermaid Motel.**

Ryan walks up to a door and knocks. Frank Atwood opens it and looks surprised to see Ryan.

"I'd like to take it slow." Ryan said, trying hard for his voice not to shake. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Frank stared at Ryan and nodded, opening the door even further. Ryan smiled at that and walked in. Frank glanced around the place, scanning it suspiciously before slamming the door shut...

* * *

**Goes to Credits **


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**Edited version: I've been going back and fixing all the spelling mistakes in the story.**

* * *

Ryan walked into the Cohen house the next day and walked into the house where Seth was sitting, eating breakfast. 

"Hey." Seth nodded to him and he nodded back. "Where've you been?" Seth asked.

"At Frank Atwood's place." Ryan said, getting his own bagel.

"Would saying 'dad' kill you?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrow like Ryan does. "See I can do it too." He said smugly at the surprised look Ryan gave.

"Yeah it would kill me. He's still not my dad to me. We're just taking it slow right now." He slid into a stool next to Seth.

"What did you do?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ponder what I'm going to do while I'm stuck in prison."

"I was serious."

"So was I."

Silence. Ryan wasn't sure what to say to that.

"You're not going to jail." He finally managed to tell Seth. Only he wasn't so confidant as he would have liked to sound.

"Oh? How can you be sure? I mean Steve's great and all but it doesn't look good. There's a witness. Who knows what Campbell will train him to say. The best chance I get of getting out is on self defense. That I believed that not only your life was in danger but others as well."

"Which was true."

"Yeah but will the Judge believe me?"

Ryan sighed at that.

"I don't know." He shrugged and then grinned. "We could always get Caleb to bribe the judge with money. He has enough."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"We couldn't do that...Could we?"

Ryan laughed at that, glad that some of Seth's humor was still in tact.

"No I'm serious, could we?" Seth asked. Ryan looked surprised.

"Dude, I was joking." He said.

"Well I'm not! I mean, this is my life after all. I wonder if Gramps will do that...Naw, he probably wouldn't want it to leak to the press that he bribed a Judge for his grandson's freedom."

"You're probably right." Ryan nodded, relieved that that idea had left Seth.

"Damn it, it was a really good idea too." Seth added.

Kirsten came down then, wearing her normal bathrobe.

"You two are up awfully early." She commented while yawning and getting her cup of coffee.

"Wow mom you look like hell." Seth commented with a grin and Kirsten laughed.

"Why thank you honey, Coming from you Seth, that's a compliment." She teased back.

"Where's dad?" Seth asked.

"He's out having breakfast with Steve." Kirsten told him and looked at Seth's face. "Seth, it'll be fine." She tried to assure her son.

"Wish I could be as confidant as you." Seth muttered. Ryan looked at Seth and then at Kirsten who wore a worried look on her face.

Suddenly the doors opened and Marissa and Summer walked in.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" Seth asked looking slightly embarrassed about being in his sweats.

"We're here to drag you both away for the day." Summer said.

"Excuse me?" Ryan arched his eyebrows. "Both?"

"You've both been coped up in the house far to long, now come on Chino! We haven't gotten all day!"

"To do what?" Seth asked suspiciously.

Summer and Marissa glanced at each other.

"Well we were thinking of going to the mall." Summer began and both Seth and Ryan started to shake their heads.

"No, no, no." Seth pleaded.

"Oh stop looking like that Ryan." Marissa rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, it's not like we're taking you two off to prison or something like that." She looked at Summer who glared at her and Seth wore a strange look on his face. "Sorry..." She added sheepishly realizing how close to the truth that statement was for Seth.

"Mom," Seth groaned.

"Don't come to me for help Seth. They're right. Getting out of the house will do both of you some good." Kirsten smiled.

"You know most parents would like to discourage their children from going to the mall." Seth muttered. Ryan and Marissa shared an amused look.

"Well I'm not like most parents." Kirsten teased and patted Seth on the shoulder fondly before she left the room.

"So come_ on_ Cohen!" Summer said. "Get your lazy ass out of the house MOVE." She slapped his shoulder with her purse.

"God Summer, I forgot how hard your aim could be." Seth rubbed his shoulder pathetically.

"Well if you want me to remind you again..." Summer threatened and Seth quickly stood up.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" He turned to Ryan who was still sitting. "And dude, you're coming with me, I'm not facing the mall rats alone."

Ryan sighed but obliged and the four of them headed to the Orange County mall dispite the boy's protesting causing Kirsten who was in the livingroom to smile.

**Scene switches to Steve's office. Sandy's in there.**

"So how does it look for us Steve?" Sandy asked and Steve sighed.

"Not good Sandy, not good." He said slowly.

"Look I hired you because you were one of the best." Sandy snapped, more defensive then usual. After all this wasn't just another client he was talking about. This was his son.

"And I am one of the best."

"So you're telling me that you of all people might not be able to convince the judge to let an innocent 17 year old kid not to go to jail?"

Steve sighed uncomfortably.

"Yes."

"Then you're a rotten lawyer!" Sandy snapped.

"It has nothing to do with skill at this point. Right now it's based on _facts_."

"Right and the _fact_ is that my son only fired the gun because he thought Ryan's life as well as the other's were in danger!"

"That doesn't look like that to the witness."

"Oh so the witness didn't see Trey trying to strangle Ryan?"

Steve sighed again at Sandy's glare.

"Look Sandy, I care about Seth..."

"He's not your son though, you have no idea what this does to a parent."

"You're right, I don't."

"He's innocent Steve." Sandy's voice sounded pained and heavy-like the burden of trying to protect Seth all of a sudden was almost to much for him.

"I know that Sandy."

"I'm not going to watch them take away my son goddamn it! And to lock him up like he's some common criminal..." Sandy's voice trailed off. "I'm going to fight for him Steve. I'm going to do _whatever it takes_ to keep him out of jail. _Whatever _it takes. Now I need to know, _are you with me_? I need your help Steve. We can't do this alone."

Steve glanced sadly at Sandy and nodded.

"I'm with you." He said and Sandy nodded back.

"Thank you." He replied and then glanced at the food. "This food is delicious. I wonder why I haven't come here before?"

Steven smiled knowing that was Sandy's way of trying to apologize for his harshness for Steve and he agreed that the food was delicious. They spent the rest of the breakfast trying to put together a case for Seth Cohen before it was to late.

**Scene switches to the mall, both the boys are looking miserable.**

"Hey, it's better then being cooped up inside all day." Marissa argued to them.

"Right cause being inside a mall is different then being inside a gigantic mansion." Seth said, trying to sort that logic in his head.

"Right." Marissa agreed with a smile.

"I'd so much rather be playing Munchkin right now then shopping." Seth groaned.

"Munchkin?" Marissa glanced over at Ryan who shook his head.

"Don't ask." He said.

"It's probably some weird, stupid long ass card game that Cohen is for some reason obsessed with causing everyone around him to wonder why." Summer retorted.

"Aw Sum, you know me so well!" Seth grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to grin in response.

"Yes I do." She agreed and patted him fondly on the chest.

Marrissa sighed as the phone rang

"Hey mom." She said, trying to muster more enthusiasm. "Really?" She sighed. "Does it have to be now? Well can I bring Ryan with me?" Ryan arched his eyebrows at that. "Okay I'll see you in a minute."

She sighed as she hung up.

"What's up Coop?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, what did you drag me along to this time?" Ryan asked.

"She wants me and Kaitlynn to have lunch with her and this really rich person that she wants to get for Caleb's company. She called him Mr. Chiles or something like that. Anyway, he's big on family so you can see what her thinking was."

"_Mr. Chiles_?' Seth's eyes practically shot out of his sockets.

"Yeah, you know him?" Marissa asked.

"Well I know _of him_. He's like maybe the third most richest man in the _world_. He's coming here? No wonder your mom wants him to help with Gramp's business. Any donation he gives would help a lot."

"Great, having lunch with a billionair." Sighed Ryan. "That's something to look forward to."

"More like a _trillionair_. He owns at least three privet islands." Seth added.

"Great, maybe he could ship my mom and Caleb to one of them." Marissa snapped causing them to stare at her. "Kidding! Well,.kind of." She shrugged and glanced at Ryan. "I know I sort of dragged you into this..."

"Sort of?"

"Okay I did drag you into this, I just don't want to go alone. Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't." Ryan smiled.

"So well you go with me?" She pleaded. He nodded and they both looked over at Seth and Summer.

"Oh we'll be fine Coop, have fun with your mom and that billionaire."

"Thanks Sum." Marissa laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"See you later." Seth said to Ryan and they gave each other a half hug.

"Yeah later bro." Ryan said and just like that they were gone.

"So...lunch with Julie Cooper should be interesting." Seth said.

"What are the chances of that lunch going peacefully with Ryan there?" Summer asked and Seth shook his head.

"Let me tell you Summer, not good. Not good at all."

* * *

**Scene goes to Credits and then to commerical **

* * *

**Scene is still at the mall. Summer and Seth are at a table at one of the food places that's there.**

"I can't believe your trial's coming up so soon." Summer said softly.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Seth said.

"Sorry." Summer looked sheepish. "It's just so surreal. Like a movie."

"Yeah I wish I could direct it too." Sighed Seth. Summer looked at him worriedly.

"You scared Cohen?" She asked softly and Seth stared at her.

"To death." He finally admitted softly and she grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, everything well be all right and if you still get put into jail..." Summer paused at that as Seth's body tensed up. "And I really don't want that to happen but if you do...I'll still be waiting for you. You're my destiny Cohen, you always were." She smiled at that and so did Seth.

"You see, this is why I fell in love with you." He commented and they both leaned over for a kiss and at that moment both of them felt like everything would work out just fine.

"Yes, she graduated at the top of her class." Mr. Chiles said proudly.

"I wonder who bribed the teachers for the grades." Marissa whispered so softly to Ryan that he could hardly hear her but when he did he smiled causing Julie to shoot daggers at them with her look.

"I can't believe she's already 22." Chiles added.

"Yes, they grow up so quickly don't they? I mean Kaitlynn's going to be a Sophomore next year and Marissa's going to be a senior. Then it's off to an ivy leagure for her."

"Who says I want to go to an ivy league? Or any college at all?" Marissa asked smartly and Julie glowered at her and then gave a short and fake laugh that sounded realistic to anyone who didn't know her.

"Kids today, they have such a great sense of humor don't they?" She smiled causing Chiles to laugh with her.

While Ryan's eyes wondered he noticed his father at the other side of the boardwalk...with Caleb Nichol. He nearly chocked on his drink causing Marissa to look at him, concerned.

"Are you all right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just remembered something I had to do..."

"What?" Marissa looked confused. "You're leaving me?" She also looked hurt and angry.

"Just for a minute." Ryan told her and left before she could protest and the others to stare at each other uncomfortably.

"Ryan, he's just so busy lately." Julie smiled. "Such an ambitious boy!" Chiles smiled while Marissa glared at Julie, her mother. The master of manipulation and twisting phrases, words, and incidents like this one.

Ryan didn't hesitate as he walked up to Frank and Caleb causing him to overhear Frank saying angrily

"I want out of this Nickels! I'm not going to have you pay me for me to take my son away!"

They both froze as they saw Ryan glowering at both of them.

"You were with him?" Ryan shouted at his so called father. "_With him_?!"

"Ryan..." Frank started to say. "Let me explain."

"No, there's nothing to explain. In fact, it makes sense now why you wanted to bond with me. You didn't want to reconnect with your son you wanted money and it's obvious that _he_," Ryan jerked his head to Caleb. "Wanted me out of here."

"It's for your own good Ryan." Caleb said.

"Stay out of this!" Ryan shouted back causing nearby people-even Marissa and the rest of the lunch party to glance over in their direction. He stared back at Frank, clearly upset. "I was almost ready to trust you and let my guard down. I let you back into my life after all you did and now you did this? He shouted, hot angry tears in his eyes.

"Ryan, please try to understand! The money wasn't just for me! It was for us! I wanted us to start over, to be better then before!"

"Well now you won't get the chance." Snarled Ryan. "Because I want you out of my life!"

"Ryan, you don't mean that." Frank pleaded, horrified that his son was slipping away from him for a second time.

"I never want to see you again. We're over." Ryan growled. "For good." With that he didn't even bother but to say goodbye to Marissa but stormed off, which was fine for Marissa heard the incident anyway. The whole boardwalk did. Even Julie Cooper for a change was at loss for words.

"Well that was interesting." Chiles commented after a very uncomfortable silence completely un awhere that the bald man was the man who's business Julie wanted him to donate for. "Dessert anyone?" They all stared at him in disbelief.

**Scene switches to Sandy showing up at Camebridge's office.**

"Sandy Cohen. What a pleasent surprise." Camebridge looked up pleasently.

"Yes, I wish I could say that I was happy to see you but I'm not."

"I have that effect on people, I can't imagine why." Camebridge smiled.

"Why do you want so desperately to put my son in jail?" Sandy quickly asked.

"Getting straight to business, I like that."

"I'm just that type of guy." Sandy agreed. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I put another guilty person behind bars."

"Let's not kid ourselves Camebridge, my son is innocent. It was self defense! You know it, everyone knows it."

"If he was innocent why was everyone else so keen on protecting him?" Camebridge asked smartly. "Unless they have something to had.

"Oh don't be so daft Camebridge, we both know why. Because innocent people are thrown into jail all the time! Seth and his friends didn't want him to be one of them!"

Camebridge sighed.

"Look Mr. Cohen if you are trying to bribe me it won't work."

"How dare you." Snarled Sandy. "I'm not the bribing type!"

"Oh? Then why am I here?"

"I was hoping that I could talk some sense into you! Get you to see reason and drop the case."

"Sorry Cohen, it's not going to happen." Camebridge said in a dangerous tone. "Your son is going to trial."

"Then you just made yourself another enemy!" Sandy declared as he grabbed his stacks of folders and started to head out of the door. "You better watch your back Camebridge. Oh and you can show yourself out." He added and left leaving Camebridge alone in his office, a bit rattled but partly pleased that all he got that type of reaction out of a the normally cool and collected Sandy Cohen.

**Scene switches to the trial **

Ryan is on the stand with Camebridge interogating him. Seth is at the table in front with Sandy next to him. Behind the table there was Kirsten, Summer and Marissa.

"And then as my brother tried to strangle me I heard a gun go off. Trey fell on top of me. When I got up Seth was holding the gun."

"Was your life in danger when Seth fired the gun?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Seth was trying to kill Trey?"

Ryan shook his head.

"The wound was on the side. It only killed Trey because of how deep it went. Lots of people survive side wounds. It was clear that Seth wasn't aiming to well. At least not aiming to kill."

Steve nodded.

"And do you think the others were in danger? Like your girlfriend and Seth's girlfriend? As well as Seth?"

Ryan nodded slowly.

"When Trey's like that...let's just say it's better not to be in the same room as he is. "

Steve nodded.

"Thank you." He sat down and Camebridge got up.

"You came to Trey's place with what attention?" He asked smartly. Ryan paused and thought carefully.

"To confront him."

"Why?'

"Because he tried to rape his girlfriend."

"I see. Is Seth the jealous type?"

"What?" Ryan looked confused.

"I mean how close are you two?"

"Very close."

"Do you think he likes thinking you as an only brother? He probably doesn't like the idea that Trey's your real brother?"

"What are you getting at?" Ryan snapped.

"I believe I hit a nerve." Camebridge smiled. "I was just wondering if Seth was jealous of Trey being your brother. Maybe he wanted you all for himself."

"That's crazy!" Ryan shouted and was about to say more when

"No further questions your honor." Camebridge interjected quickly.

"Next witness please!" The judge shouted causing Ryan to give Camebridge murder looks as he walked off the stand.

* * *

**Scene switches to commercial.**

* * *

The next witness was Gus. He explained carefully to Camebridge and Steve that he saw Trey chocking Ryan and Seth shooting Trey. Then when Camebridge smiled triumphantly Gus added 

"I believe it was self defense your honor." Causing Camebridge to stare at him, horrified. "The brother would have killed that kid in front of me if the Cohen kid hadn't shot him." Gus added causing Sandy and Seth to smile at each other and Ryan to look at Marissa and Summer in relieved disbelief.

Summer was called and then Marissa. They all seemed certain that it was self denfense. Finally Seth was called.

"I didn't mean to kill Trey." He said. "I didn't want to hurt Ryan's brother but I didn't have a choice. He would have killed Ryan. I didn't know what I was doing. Everything was happening so fast. I was scared for Ryan's safety, for the safety of the girls. Hell I was scared for my safety even."

Steve smiled.

"Thank you Seth, that'll be all." Steve had sat up late that night preparing the gang for what they would say and what to expect. Then he went to Gus later and doubled the amount Camebridge was paying him, beating Camebridge at his own game. No one knew that except for Gus at the moment and that was what Steve wanted.

"I have a few questions." Camebridge started.

"No I'm not jealous of Ryan's brother, I did not want him out of our lives and I had no attention of killing him out of rage on what he was doing to Ryan. I merely wanted to protect Ryan and if that meant using brute force as self defense then so be it." Seth beat Camebridge to the questions just as he and Steve planned out-to catch Camebridge off guard- causing the audience to murmur in silent laughter. Camebridge stood frozen for a moment. "Is that the best you can do?" Seth asked smartly, even the judge smiled at that.

"Sir I believe we post pone this trial, the person on trial here had just interupted the opposing side..."

"And is that against the rules Mr. Camebridge? As far as I'm concerned they do not break the rules inside this courtroom, I should know. I wrote most of them." The judge added coldly. Camebridge stared at him.

"No sir." He said meekly.

"Do you have any other questions for this young man?"

"No sir." He sat down meekly while Sandy smiled knowingly at Steve.

"The council shall present their closing statements and then I will adjourn to my office to make the final decision." The Judge finally announced. Steve presented his and then so did Camebridge. Unfortunately what Camebridge lacked in questions he made up for in the closing statement causing Seth to want to sink down lower and lower in his chair.

"I will be back in a half an hour with my decision." The judge decided and then left.

"Steve, you were fantastic." Sandy whispered.

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it dad." Seth grinned. "He payed Gus to say those things about self defense." He said so softly Sandy and Ryan could barely hear him.

"How'd you know?" Steve asked shocked.

"I have my ways. Camebridge was bribing him but you payed him more."

"Beat him at his own game." Sandy grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I hired you."

"Well it's not over yet." Ryan warned everyone.

"Don't reminde me." Seth groaned and Summer leaned over to squeeze his hand.

"Everything well be okay." She whispered.

"You're doing wonderful sweetie." Kirsten told her son, still worried to death about his future.

The judge came in at exactly a half an hour later like he said he would.

"And the verdict is..." He finally started to say after he was comfortably seated causing everyone to stiffen and sit rigid like-especially Seth. "Seth Cohen charged with the murder of Trey Atwood is found...innocent, with the cause of self defense and..." But the rest of the words was drowned out by cheers and laughter from the Cohen party.

"But sir!" Camebridge began to protest causing the judge to lose his patience.

"Everyone has been adamant about it being self defense, including the dead man's brother. Even the witness that saw it happen-_your witness _claimed it to be self defense!"

But all that was ignored by the Cohens who were hugging Seth to death. As they stood up eagirly and went outside the courtroom all of them shook Steve's hand. Gus came up to them.

"I'm glad the kid got out of it." He said smiling a bit.

"Thank you for saying what you said." Sandy said.

"I feel like I want to hug you and I don't even know you." Kirsten gave a short laugh.

"Yeah mom, then you should defiantly don't." Seth warned her causing even Ryan to grin.

"Well I'm with the highest bidder, and well he was the highest bidder." Gus told them. "Besides it really did look like self defense. I was going to say that anyway."

"You were? But the money I had to pay you..." Steve said flabbergasted.

"You really think I'd be so stupid as to pass up an opportunity for more cash?" Gus asked. "Plus it was fun to see how high you two would be willing to pay for this case."

That got laughs from everyone as Gus left and Sandy looked at his family, Marissa and Taylor and Summer in the mix.

"Come on let's go home." He said.

"Home, with Chinese take out!" Seth declared.

"Some things never change son." Sandy laughed.

"Chinese?" Summer wrinkled her nose. "Ewe!"

"I think you proved his point." Ryan laughed and put her arm around Marissa more then relieved that Seth wasn't going to jail.

"I was thinking of cooking us a celebration dinner..." Kirsten started to say but Seth interrupted.

"Mom, no don't. It won't be a celebration if you cook it."

"Seth Cohen!"

"Mom it's true, dad aren't I right?"

"I'm sorry honey..." Sandy laughed.

"Sandy!"

"Well fine then, I guess we well order Chinese." Kirsten muttered.

"When in crises what do we Cohens do?" Sandy asked grinning.

"Order Chinese!" Everyone shouted-even Marissa, Taylor, and Summer. Laughter drifted down the hall as all of them headed for home as a family for the first time in ages completely at peace, unawhere of the turmoils that would lay ahead of them..

* * *

**Goes to Credits. **


	5. Crossroads

**Edited version: I've been going back and fixing all the spelling mistakes in the story.**

* * *

Seth was laying in his bed just staring at his ceiling. He couldn't believe that the trial was finally over. Summer laid next to him thinking the same thing. 

"So how does it feel that the trials finally over with?" Summer asked as she cuddled next to Seth, both of them shirtless while covering up with the blanket.

"It feels nice that I can breath again." Seth said.

"Well you know what you need to get caught up on right?" Summer asked teasingly. Seth grinned knowingly.

"Yeah? What?"

"Me." Summer flashed him a smile and kissed Seth who kissed back.

"Well that is something I can do Summer." He answered.

It was then that Ryan knocked and opened the door causing them to both jump and wrap the blankets around them. He froze and his eyes widened when he saw them causing him quickly to turn his back.

"Now that is something I didn't need to see." He said.

"Uh hello, ever heard of knocking? Didn't they have doors in Chino?" Summer snapped, flustered, as she grabbed her shirt that was laying on the floor and quickly put it on.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that. Really sorry..." Ryan said as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Geeze Ryan, I thought you of all people would understand the need for privacy." Added Seth a bit annoyed but also finding the situation humorous which of course Summer did not.

"Yeah sorry...You're not the only one who's a bit mortified on what just happened."

"Mortified?" Summer asked as she stood up and put her pants on. "You think I'm so ugly that it was mortifying for you to see me?"

"Careful how you answer that one bro." Grinned Seth.

"No! I mean what I saw was fine... not at all mortifying..."

"You _liked _what you saw?" Now it was Seth's turn to sound annoyed.

"Why shouldn't he?" Summer challenged causing Seth to open and close his mouth.

"I didn't see anything!" Ryan said raising his hands. He felt like he was half wanting to burst out laughing and half wanting to run out of the room, still horrified at the scene he walked in on. He did not need Seth and Summer having sex or even making out while naked stuck in his memory.

"Look I just came in to say that dinner was ready." Ryan said, still flushing a bit.

"All right, now you told us-can you leave?" Seth demanded.

"Gladly." Ryan said and dove to the door. He closed it and groaned. "I so did not need to see that..." He muttered to himself while closing his eyes.

Seth sat on the bed and put his hands over his head.

"That was so embarrassing ." Summer moaned as she sat next to him.

"Yeah he so did not need to say that." Seth said as he got up. "We'll probably have nightmares about that for the rest of our lives." He added causing Summer to fold her arms and nod in agreement.

"Probably." She agreed.

"Yeah, agreeing in me doesn't help." Seth told her and pointed to the door."I think I'm going to go vomit now." He added causing her to make a face and him to walk out the door which Ryan had already quickly departed from to do just that...

* * *

**Goes to credits and then commercial.**

* * *

It was registration week now and the regular four-now Luke included- wondered the school campus as Kirsten and Sandy talked with Dr. Kim. 

"It didn't even occur to me that I might have trouble being allowed into this school because of what happened." Seth sighed as they all sat on one of the tables.

"If they don't let you in then they're idiots." Luke informed him as he sat down.

"Thanks Luke, that's very helpful." Seth said.

"Look man I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean you didn't go to jail, it was self defense and you've never been in any trouble before..." Ryan tried to convince Seth.

"Unlike a certain other person we know of." Marissa grinned knowingly at Ryan.

"Right, now if it was me that shot Trey I probably would be in more danger of getting kicked out then you." Ryan agreed. "But you haven't ever gotten so much as a detention before."

"That's true." Seth sighed. "I just don't know why the meetings taking so long."

"Probably just formalities." Summer shrugged.

"Look, the best thing for you to do is keep your mind off of things." Marrisa advised.

"She's right." Luke agreed and Ryan and Summer nodded.

"Okay, so what's the deal with you and your dad?" Seth asked casually to Ryan who looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quickly.

"Come on, I mean the whole boardwalk heard you yelling at him. Was he really working for my Grandfather?" Even Seth found that hard to swallow.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Ryan answered through clenched teeth.

"Well she said that it was best to change the subject." Seth shrugged. "And plus inquiring minds want to know." He added.

"Mainly yourself." Summer told him.

"Hey I'm not that self absorbed!" Seth tried to defend himself and looked around at the others who looked away. "Am I?"

"Look we never did get a chance to talk about it." Marissa said softly to Ryan. "We don't have to now but sooner or later...It's better to let things out instead of bottling them up."

"She's right you know. I mean my dad's so much happier now that he's come out and we have a much healthier relationship now that's nothing's hidden between us." Luke told Ryan.

"That's not exactly the same thing. My father was being paid to take me away. Is that what you call a healthy relationship?" Ryan snapped.

Luke sighed

"I guess not." He said.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. From here on out Frank Atwood is out of my life. For good." Ryan declared causing the others to look at each other uncertainly...

**Scene switches to Dr. Kim and Sandy and Kirsten**

"Seth's not getting expelled is he?" Kirsten asked as she switched her position on the chair.

"No, no he's not." Dr. Kim smiled fondly at two of her favorite parents.

"Well then I'm not sure what this conversation is about." Sandy said firmly.

"Several parents have spoken to me about their concerns with the shooting..."

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other.

"They're afraid that Ryan has been a bad influence on Seth."

"What?" Kirsten asked, stunned.

"That's preposterous. Ryan has done nothing but have Seth's back since he's got here!" Sandy declared angrily.

"I know that and you know that but the school board and the parents don't." Dr. Kim told him. "The fact is Seth had never been in _any _legal trouble before Ryan showed up. Then he was involved in harboring Ryan at the model home and the shooting of Ryan's brother while endangering the lives of the other girls by using that gun."

"Look Seth was trying to protect the girls. He was trying to save Ryan! When well you people realize that?" Sandy said angrily.

Dr. Kim looked at her desk with papers on it and looked up.

"Look Seth is safe for now...parents have just been expressing their concern and they have more power at what goes on here then you might think..."

"Then just say what they really want to happen." Sandy snapped. 'They want Ryan out of here. Well Ryan's not going anywhere. After his first year and the Oliver and Luke incidents have died off he has been a model student. Showing up on time, getting high grades in his class...What kind of school is this? The kind that gives people a chance and when they live up to the standards of that place they get kicked out? What kind of message is that sending to the younger generation?"

Kirsten was sitting silent but proud. Her husband was saying exactly what she was thinking but in a better way. He always did have a way with words.

"I'm just warning you that Ryan may not be out of hot water yet." Dr. Kim told them. "I want him to stay as much as you do Sandy."

"Well you tell these parents of yours that Ryan's staying. They're going to have to work harder if they want to get him kicked out of school, come on honey-as far as I can tell the meetings over." He stood up and stormed out of the door.

"I uh, thank you for your time." Kirsten told Dr. Kim politely and quickly left.

"I haven't seen you this heated up in a while." She told Sandy who was shaking his head.

"I hate stuff like that." He sighed. "I mean the kid worked _so _hard but they only let him get so far before they shoot him back down again! What's that going to do with his self esteem?"

"Well for now, thanks to you, it's over. We'll worry about that crossroad when it happens." Kirsten told Sandy. "Now lets find the kids and tell them the good news. Sandy smiled.

"I love you." He said. "Have I told you that recently?"

"Hmmm, not today but now you're forgiven." Kirsten smiled at him and he smiled back as he headed to the tables where the kids were at.

"Hey mom, dad." Seth stood up and so did Ryan. Marissa, Summer, and even Luke all of a sudden felt nervous for Seth.

"There was some concerns with what happened with the other parents but we have it taken care of." Sandy told Seth.

"They're letting me stay?" Seth asked excitedly.

"They're letting you stay." Kirsten said and hugged Seth.

"What kind of concerns?" Ryan asked suspiciously. He didn't know what it was but there was something about Sandy and Kirsten's faces that told him they weren't telling them everything.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sandy said. "Now let's get your yearly mugshot!"

"God I hate school pictures." Summer said.

"You're not the only one." Marissa added with a laugh.

"When I went to school..."Sandy started to say as they walked off but Seth interrupted with

"What? They didn't have pictures?" causing everyone to laugh.

"Funny!" Sandy chuckled. But their voices faded away and as they did you could now see a person standing behind a tree far off watching them and that person was non other then Frank Atwood...

* * *

**Goes to commercial.**

* * *

It was dinner at the Cohens and Ryan hung up the phone as Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth were carrying in the groceries. 

"Who was that?" Sandy asked as he took stuff out.

"That was my mom." Ryan said with an odd tone to his voice as he put the phone back. The three looked at each other.

"That's nice that she called." Kirsten smiled. "How is she?"

"Pretty well, considering what has happened..." Ryan shrugged causing Kirsten to stop and look sheepish. She was just asking about a women who lost her son. Of course she wouldn't be all right.

"What did she want?" Sandy asked. Seth was very careful not to say anything.

"To tell me that Trey's funeral is going to be next week." Ryan said. They all paused.

"Are you going to go?" Seth managed to ask despite the fact that he felt frozen in guilt.

"Yeah I probably well. I mean he is...was my brother despite everything that happened between us."

"Good for you." Sandy nodded as he continued to put stuff away. "It'll probably make you feel better. You'd feel awful if you didn't."

"Yeah, probably would." Sighed Ryan and quickly went to help them.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Sandy had stolen a glance at Seth and saw how pale his face had turned at the mention of Dawn calling Ryan and Trey's funeral and decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Oh the Cohen's speciality Ryan!" He answered while smiling. Ryan frowned while he helped put the groceries away.

"You don't have specialities...unless of course you're thinking of bagels."

"For dinner?" Sandy raised his eyebrows and Ryan laughed at that.

"Chinese food?" He asked, arching his own eyebrows.

"Very good!" Sandy applauded and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He added and glanced over at Seth again who still looked pretty pale. He sighed. He was going to have to talk to Seth sometime. Just because the trial was over didn't mean Seth could turn off his feelings.

He froze as he opened the door. There was Frank. His face tightened.

"You have some nerve coming here..." He growled. Ryan had told him what happened and Kirsten instantly had called her father yelling at him for doing something so low as that just to get Ryan out of Orange County.

"Look, I just need to see Ryan." Frank said while shaking. He looked drunk as well.

"You're not seeing that kid as long as I'm here to protect him." Spat Sandy. "Now I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

"You have to let me see me son!" Frank shouted and tried to push past Sandy. "You have no right to keep him from me!"

"And you have no right to see him after what you did!" Sandy shouted, shoving Frank against the wall.

"Sandy!" Cried Kirsten. She, Ryan and Seth had come in when Ryan heard Frank's voice.

"I only agreed to Mr. Nichol's deal because I wanted to bond with Ryan again!"

"I'm not just talking about the deal." Sandy growled. "I'm talking about all the times you beat the shit out of Ryan."

"Sandy, he's not worth it." Ryan said suddenly. He wasn't worried about Frank. He was worried about Sandy getting hurt or into trouble. Frank saw Ryan.

"Ryan!" He pleaded with his son. "Please...I only did it..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ryan shouted. "Now I want you to leave!"

"Ryan, don't do this to us!" Frank pleaded and pushed past Sandy who grabbed his collar.

"He wants you to leave!" Sandy growled. "I suggest you do what he says."

Seth stared at his father in shock. He had never seen his father so angry before.

"You're not the boss of me..." Growled Frank and shoved past Sandy. Sandy then did something he's been dying to do to Frank. He swung at him. Frank was thrown back against the wall and then shook his head.

"Didn't want to do that Cohen." He growled and went and swung at Sandy causing Sandy's nose and lip to bleed. It was then that Ryan ran up to them, anger boiling in him for what Frank did to Sandy.

"Hey!" He shouted as he got in between them and glared at Frank. "You hit him again and I'm calling the cops."

"You'll stick up for HIM but not your own flesh and blood?!" Frank shouted.

"That's right, because he's been more of a father to me then you ever were!" Ryan shouted causing Sandy to look at him, surprised but also glad to hear Ryan say those words. They meant a lot to him.

"You want me gone?" Frank asked as he got more balanced.

"Yes, I do." Ryan snapped. Frank stared at him sullenly.

"Then I'm gone." He muttered.

"We'll call a cab for you..." Kirsten said.

"You shouldn't be driving in this state." Sandy admitted but Frank glowered at him.

"Don't bother." He spat. "I'm not about to try and make you feel less guiltless" He turned to Ryan. "I really thought we could work things out." He said in a sadder tone. Ryan sighed.

"So did I, but maybe things were just better this way." He answered finally. Frank nodded and looked at the Cohens, including Seth who hadn't said a word during that scene. Wasn't sure what to say. "You have a good life going for you son." Frank added before leaving. "Don't screw it up like I did."

Ryan nodded. That was probably the best advice his so called father has ever given him.

"Don't worry, I won't." He answered. Frank nodded back and looked at Sandy and Kirsten and Ryan one last time before getting into his truck and speeding off.

They stood there frozen.

"What just huh...happened?" Seth asked while blinking.

"I'm not really sure." Kirsten admitted.

"I just said goodbye to my past, that was all." Sighed Ryan and glanced at Sandy.

"You all right?" He asked worriedly at the bloody lip Sandy had.

"Thanks to you." Sandy answered as he touched his lip. "Listen, sorry about loosing my temper back there and hitting him like that..."

"Don't worry, if you didn't I probably would have." Ryan admitted and looked at Seth's face. "You okay man? You seem a little white." Seth blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly. "It's you I should be asking." He added.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sandy." Ryan nodded.

"Didn't I tell you I always had your back?' Sandy asked.

"I guess I should have believed you." Ryan admitted. "Weren't we about to have Chinese?" He added.

"Memory like an elephant!" Laughed Sandy as he put his arm around Ryan and Seth's shoulders.

"When it comes to food he does." Seth joked. Kirsten glanced at the door, her mind still on the scene that happened but quickly followed her family into the kitchen-all of them trying to pretend that that never happened but some things you can't make them disappear no matter how hard you tried...

* * *

"Yeah, it was pretty weird." Ryan sighed. 

"Weird doesn't even began to cover it." Seth said. "I mean I have never seen my dad that angry before."

"He actually hit Frank Atwood?" Luke asked, shocked. "Your dad's one of the most passive people I know."

"Or so we thought." Seth shook his head.

"He's usually so nice!" Summer added, equally stunned.

"Not when it comes to father's abusing their children he's not." Seth answered. "I mean it was pretty cool though wasn't it Ryan?" He glanced at Ryan realizing it was Ryan's father Sandy hit. "Or not..." He shrugged.

"No it was cool." Ryan admitted. "Never known Sandy Cohen had that violent of a streak in him."

"Are you kidding? He grew up in the bronks. He used to smoke pot." Seth answered.

"True." Ryan admitted.

"He used to smoke pot?" Summer wrinkled her nose. "Ew!"

"There's my girl." Seth grinned as he hugged her.

"Hey so how's Anna?" Marissa said suddenly. "I mean when's she's going into Chemo?"

"Actually she finds out today." Seth said feeling guilty and surprised. With the trial and the thing with Ryan's father happening he had hardly a moment to visit Anna properly. "I'm actually going over to her house today." He added which wasn't a lie. They planned ahead for him to come over the day she found out when she had to go through Chemo for emotionally support.

"Well she might not want loads of visitors but we should all go over there sometime." Marissa told him, her own arm around Ryan's shoulder, visa versa.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Summer agreed. "I would love to see Anna again."

Seth looked surprised.

"You would?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you two uh basically hated each other a couple of years ago?" Seth retorted and Summer rolled her eyes.

"Please, that is so last season! I'm totally over it!"

"You are? Because you know that just because Anna's moving back doesn't mean I'm going to leave you for her."

"Duh, you'd be an idiot if you did." Summer told him.

"I agree." Seth answered.

"I don't know man, girls hold grudges pretty long." Luke said causing both Summer and Marissa to glare at him. "What? It's true..." He suddenly looked frightened for his life.

"Careful man or you'll wind up in the doghouse." Ryan teased him.

"I didn't do anything!" Luke said.

"First thing with women." Seth told him. "That even I know, it's always your fault. Even if you didn't do it."

"Smart man Cohen." Summer grinned. Joking they walked down the corriders for the moment almost completly carefree though Seth couldn't stop feeling guilty about Anna.

**Scene switches to Seth walking up a house. He knocks on it and a women answers it.**

"Mrs. Stern?" He guessed from what he's seen of the pictures. She smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm Seth..."

"Cohen of course you are. So you're the infamous Seth." Mrs. Stern smiled.

"Uh yes I am." Seth said, taken off gourd.

"She's told me all about you." Mrs. Stern added.

"Really? Only good things I hope, listen is Anna there?"

"Why no honey she's not. She's at the hospital."

"At the hospital?" Seth frowned. "Why is she at the hospital?"

"Didn't you know? She's starting Chemo."

Seth froze.

"No, no I didn't know." Had he really been so distant from her that she might have told him the date already and he didn't know?"

"They decided to do it right away. Would you like to come? I just baked some pie..."

Seth blinked, trying to refocus.

"Uh no...I gotta get going-thanks a lot Mrs. Stern."

"Your welcome, it was wonderful to finally meet you Seth." Mrs. Stern said and Seth smiled politely-clearly distracted.

"It's great to have met you too Mrs. Stern." He said and quickly took off causing her to frown.

"So that was Seth Cohen." She muttered. "A strange boy..." She added as she closed the door softly. "Strange boy indeed.

**Scene switches to Seth in his room. Ryan knocks at the door and enters.**

"Hey man, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"I went to Anna's today." Seth said while sitting up.

"Really? How is she?" Ryan didn't want to tell Seth how worried he was with Anna. He always felt like he was better friends with Anna then he was with Summer.

"She's started Chemo today."

Ryan looked surprised.

"But you said she found out today..."

"Yeah I know, they started earlier then planned. I went to go see her in the hospital but they were only allowing family to see her at the moment so I don't know how she really is though they say she's fine." Seth sighed.

"You're not a bad person for not keeping as in touch with her the last few days." Ryan said knowingly.

"Then how come I feel so guilty?"

"Cause that's who you are bro."

"I'm guilt?" Seth looked confused.

Ryan laughed.

"No. You're...er how do I say this without sounding..." He wanted to say that Seth was a sensitive person and cared about what other people were feeling. That it was his nature to feel guilty for something he couldn't control. He almost made a face at how that sounded-knowing he'd have a hard time saying that. Guys didn't get emotional and deep like that. He saw Seth look at him, as if he was almost sensing what Ryan was saying and jumped in to save him.

"Cheesy?" Seth quickly asked while smiling.

"Yeah..." Ryan grinned at that.

"You can't."

Even that caused Ryan to chuckle.

"Okay then, but you get the idea though." Ryan added. "Right? I mean who could blame you with everything's that has happened recently? The trial and all."

"Right, the trial." Seth agreed.

They're voices fade away as you leave the house.

**scene switches to a bar**

Frank Atwood is drinking there. He took one last swig and then stumbled out of the bar.

"Shouldn't I call you a cab?" The bartender asked but Frank ignored him and staggered to the truck and then started it up and quickly sped up. His eyes began to glisten and haze over and soon he was fast asleep. He only woke to hear a car honking on him and he saw that he was on the wrong end of the lane. He swerved but as he did the car hit a rock on the side of the hill causing the truck to tip over and roll downhill further and further away from the road...

* * *

**Goes to Credits **


	6. The Kickoff Carnival

A/N:Sorry about the long update. I haven't forgotten this story and I do plan to go back and check with my spelling mistakes and all that. But PLEASE PLEASE review. I haven't been getting as many reviews for this story as I used to, and the less reviews I get the less I'm inclined to want to update, and I really do want to continue the story. It's just that reviews help motivate me a lot. Hint, hint :)

Dislcaimer: Since some of the things are similar to the show in this chapter I decided to do a disclaimer, so here goes. Josh owns everything that has to do with The O.C. I own ziltch, got it? So don't sue :)

* * *

"Look, I don't know what the trouble is Dr. Kim." Sandy said as he and Kirsten walked into the office for the second time that week. "I thought we settled this. Seth and Ryan are staying." 

"I thought we settled this too, and if it was up to me they would." Dr. Kim sighed as she took a seat.

"What do you mean, of course it's up to you." Kirsten said in a confused tone.

"Well the board decided to higher someone new to work out problems like this." Dr. Kim informed them.

"From your tone of voice, I take it you don't like the person." Sandy replied and Dr. Kim sighed.

"He knows what he's doing but his methods..."

"Aren't any of your business really." Said a new voice. They turned and there was a man standing in the middle of the doorway. He walked over to Sandy and Kirsten.

"I'm Dean Jack Hesse." He told them. "They like to call me The Dean of Discipline."

"I bet you like to call yourself that as well." Sandy remarked coldly.

"Why do you want to even consider expelling Seth? He's a good kid." Kirsten added angrily.

"Good kid or not, he did kill someone. I have to think of the safety of the students in this school after all." Hesse replied as he said down, folders in his hand.

"Bullshit." Sandy snarled and Kirsten stared at him in shock.

"Sandy!"

Hesse stared at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked calmly. "I don't believe I heard you correctly.

"Oh you heard me correctly. This isn't about the safety of the students and you know it." Snapped Sandy, his rare temper rising. Dean Hesse stared at him.

"Perhaps not, but that's not going to stop me from expelling Seth." He sat down on his chair. "The fact is Mr. Cohen. The parents don't want Seth and Ryan together. Together they seem to make a bad and dangerous combination and I support their concern."

"This is outrageous." Sandy growled.

"Why Seth and not Ryan?" Kirsten asked suddenly. "I don't want either to be expelled but compared to Ryan, Seth is a model student."

"Don't worry Mrs. Cohen. I'm working very hard to make sure Ryan is expelled also. Right now, the parents want the person responsible for the killing of Trey Atwood to get kicked out. And quiet frankly, I don't blame them."

Sandy was shaking his head.

"Sir, both my sons want to go to College. If you kick Seth out and he has this on his record, well that might not happen. At the very least, he won't get accepted to an Ivy League school."

Dean Hesse gave him a condescending smile and leaned forward.

"With all due respect Mr. Cohen. I'm not looking to make everyone happy. I just want them safe."

Sandy stared at him and was about to say something but Kirsten stopped him with her touch. Staring at the new Dean with a loathing look both of them walked out.

When they returned home Seth and Ryan were both grilling hamburgers and hotdogs.

"I just spoke with the new Dean today." Sandy told them as he came outside. Ryan and Seth looked up.

"New Dean?" Seth looked confused. "What about Dr. Kim?"

"Apparently the school board thinks that Dr. Kim needs some help the Trey incident. They involved Dean Hesse. He likes to call himself The Dean of Discipline. I can think of a few other names for him though."

"I'm getting kicked out aren't I?" Ryan said knowingly. Good things like the school never lasted long for Ryan. Sandy stared at him and Seth.

"No, Seth is." He said, causing the boys to look back in equal shock.

* * *

**Goes to credits and then commercial **

* * *

Both Ryan and Seth headed to Dean Hesse's office. 

"Ryan, you didn't have to come in. I could do this myself." Seth said, not wanting to involve Ryan in this any more then he has to.

"Yes I do have to do this. I got you into this mess by introducing you to Trey and then going over there to beat the shit out of him. The least I can do is get you out of this." Ryan told Seth, still taking full blame for Seth's expulsion. If he had never come to Newport, Seth wouldn't ever have been in this much trouble."

"Dean Hesse?" Ryan asked as he came into the office. Hesse was looking over some folders "I'm Ryan Atwood and..."

"I know who you are Ryan, and I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut. I'm still trying to find a way to expel you. This doesn't have anything to do with you. This is about Seth Cohen." He smiled at Seth. "Isn't that right? Please sit."

"I'd rather stand." Seth retorted sharply. Hesse shrugged as he took his own seat at his desk. "Suit yourself. So tell me why I don't know you."

"What do you mean?" Seth frowned.

"This is what this is about right? I don't know you."

"No, this is about you expelling me when I've been nothing but a model student here." Seth snapped, surprising Ryan with his forwardness.

"Really? See one of the things that I love most about Newport is the gossip. I've learned stuff I would never have learned on the school board. Like you hiding Ryan, who at the time was a fugitive, in your Grandfather's model home. Isn't that breaking an entry?" Seth opened his mouth but Hesse quickly continued. "Or when you went to a party and brought a kid who ended up having a gun and shot a kid in the arm."

"That was an accident." Seth protested.

"But if it wasn't for you, the kid with the gun wouldn't have been at the party would he? Plus I remember a little incident involving you and Ryan in Tijuana. Where a girl overdosed on some pain meds? Meds that she got from her best friend. The best friend that you gave a ride too just so you could hook up with her?"

"That's not all want happened." Seth said angrily. "You're acting as if it was my fault!"

"He didn't know that Marissa was going to take the pain meds." Ryan added.

"No, but he did give her a ride to Mexico, just to impress some girl. If you hadn't given her a ride, she wouldn't have been able to go to Tijuana in the first place now would she?" Hesse smiled at Seth who's face changed from rage to guilt.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." He persisted. Ryan clutched his fists, breathing heavily. It took all his strength not to attack the Dean.

"No of course not, but it did. Also when that happened you didn't just leave it at that. You helped break that poor girl out of the hospital when her mother was trying to get her help."

"By shipping her off into an asylum? Is that help?" Seth snapped.

"That's not really for you to decide now is it?" Hesse snapped back. "On top of that, you ran away last Summer to Portland, abandoning your parents when they needed you the most. Just because Ryan left. And you also stole your grandfather's car and dated a bar owner. And then you shot Ryan's brother and killed him." Hesse sighed. "Now is that what you would call a 'model student?"

Seth just stared at him.

"Those stuff happened, but they happened differently. For different reasons."

"Oh?" Hesse smiled. "I would really like to know why you don't sound at all remorseful for killing someone."

Seth stared at him.

"I do feel remorseful, but I'd do it again in a second." He couldn't bare to look at Ryan.

"Oh? Because you were jealous of Trey, is that it? Didn't want Ryan to have another brother."

Both Seth and Ryan stared at him in shock at the suggestion. Seth threw a horrified glance at Ryan.

"What? No! I did it to save Ryan's life!"

"We have witnesses," Ryan added and Hesse snorted.

"Right, your girlfriends. I'm sure they would be very reliable witnesses."

"Look, the fact is the board only wants me to expel one of you at the moment. Two wouldn't look good for the school. I wanted Ryan but they and the parents wanted the person that killed to be expelled."

"Is there a choice?" Ryan asked quickly. "What if I was willing to get expelled instead of Seth?" Seth stared at him, horrified. Hesse frowned.

"That might be a possibility. I'd have to look into that." He remarked, sounding more cheerful at the thought of Ryan leaving.

"Wait, no you can't. If he goes I go too. And remember what you said about what the board wants." Seth said quickly. He couldn't let Ryan give up his dream of getting out of Chino, just to save Seth.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Ryan hissed.

"I have more chances even without Harbor, because of where I grew up in. This school is your only chance." Seth hissed back,

"I'm touched by the tender brotherly bond, but I'd like to get back on track here." Hesse sighed. "Look, right now you are expelled Seth. I didn't just want this but so did the parents and the school board. I suggest you start looking into schools like Newport Union or Pacific. Ryan, for now you're safe. I suggest you remember to count your blessings." He glanced at them and saw them still staring at him, with hatred in their eyes. "This meeting is adjourned." He added.

Ryan and Seth looked more stunned then before as they left his office. They both sat at one of the tables of the school.

"I can't believe I'm actually expelled." Seth gave a short laugh.

"Neither can I." Ryan muttered.

"If this wasn't so awful, I'd find it kinda cool." Seth added causing Ryan to stare at him.

"What part of this is cool?" He snapped.

"Well the idea of me getting expelled. I've always been the good kid ya know?"

"Until I've showed up. You should have let me take the expulsion."

Seth shook his head.

"No way man. The fact that you're still here is the only good thing in this situation." He sighed. "Hesse struck a home run though, when he reminded me of those things that he mentioned. Like Tijuana."

Ryan stared at him.

"You don't actually blame yourself do you?"

"Well I mean if I wasn't so keen on getting Summer I wouldn't have lied to mom and dad and taken the car in the first place. Without the car, you and I would have been in comican and Summer and Marissa would have been in Newport, and Marissa never would have caught Luke and Holly in the club." Seth sighed. Ryan stared at him.

"Hesse was just manipulating you Seth. This is bullshit. It wasn't your fault. You weren't Luke, cheating on your girlfriend. And you didn't shove those pills down Marissa's throat with shots of vodka now did you?"

"Well no, it's just I never really thought of me being responsible. And how he put it..."

"You're not responsible Seth. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for that incident again."

Seth sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Summer would just say I'm being self involved again."

"Let's go home and tell Sandy and Kirsten that the meeting wasn't successful." Sighed Ryan.

"Great, now there's a conversation I'm looking forward to." Seth said sarcastically. Ryan's cell phone rang.

"Hey Sandy, we were just on our way home." Ryan said as he answered the cell. "What? Wait, who's in the hospital?"

Seth looked up at that. Ryan hung up slowly, his face slightly white.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Seth asked worriedly. Ryan stared at him.

"My father's been in a car accident." He said. "He's in a coma." Now it was Seth's turn to stare...

* * *

**Goes to commercial.

* * *

**Ryan and Seth both sat in Frank Atwood's room. Frank was hooked up to machines, his face was scarred to the point where they could barely recognize him. Ryan sighed. 

"I feel like this is my fault." He commented. Seth shook his head.

"No man, I mean remember what you said about Tijuana not being my fault? The same goes for here. You didn't make him drink and drive Ryan."

"Yeah but I drove him away. I wouldn't' accept his apology. If I did he wouldn't have gone to that bar. He may be an asshole but he's my dad. The only one I got."

"Not the only one." Seth said, nodding to Sandy who was at the counter. Ryan sighed.

"True, I sometimes forget that."

"Well, we're here to remind you when you do forget." Seth sat down. Marissa hurried in then.

"Hey, I heard what happened and came right away. I couldn't believe it." She stared at Frank and then at Ryan. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" Ryan snapped and then sighed again. "Sorry, I'm not myself at the moment."

"I wouldn't be either. It was a stupid question." She then turned to Seth. "I heard about the expulsion. I can't believe it."

"Neither can we." Seth commented. "I guess Sum will have to go to the Kickoff Carnival by herself."

"Why?" Marissa asked.

"Because, it's on school property, duh." Seth answered.

"Yeah, but it's my carnival. I'm in charge of who I invite. As far as I'm concerned you're still on the guest list."

Seth and Ryan looked at each other.

"So are you still coming then?" Marissa asked. Seth looked thoughtful.

"I guess I can't let Summer down." He remarked.

"No you cannot, because she will kill you." Marissa smiled.

"I believe it. Listen, I just remembered Anna's doing Chemo here at the hospital. I'm going to see how she's doing, is that all right?"

"Yeah sure man, you're not going to help anything by just sitting here." Ryan replied. "Tell her I said hi." He added as Seth started to leave.

"Same here." Marissa called after her.

"Will do." Seth agreed as he left the room.

Marissa glanced at Ryan who was staring at Frank, as if he stared long enough Frank would wake up.

"That was a nice thing you did for Seth." Ryan remarked. Marissa smiled.

"It looked like he needed the carnival more then any of us did."

Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, I tried to get him out of the expulsion today by volunteering me for expulsion instead. Seth stopped me though and told Dean Hesse if I went, he goes too."

Marissa stared at him.

"I'm glad he did that." She said softly. "You can't ruin your life just to save Seth's."

"I doubt Trey would have sacrificed himself like that." Ryan added softly. Marissa shrugged.

"I don't know, he seemed to love you an awful lot.

"Yeah, enough to try and rape my girlfriend."

Marissa sighed.

"I know what he did was unforgivable but before though...Before he did seem to care about you an awful lot."

"Not like the Cohens do though." Ryan said. Marissa looked at Frank and then at Ryan.

"No, I guess not." She replied, wondering if things would ever get back to normal. Well, normal for them anyway.

Seth hurried to find Anna's room. When he did and knocked he was thrown back for a moment. There was Anna on the bed, but she no longer had hair. He knew that losing hair was a very common side effect to Chemo but it was still shocking.

She sat up rather quickly when she saw him.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" She looked slightly upset but also pleased and startled.

"I went to your house and your mom said you started Chemo early. Why didn't you tell me?" Seth sat on one of the chairs and Anna sighed.

"Look, I guess I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?"

"Weak, and without any hair."

"You don't have any hair? I never even noticed." Seth tried to give her a smile but she rolled her eyes.

"Seth, please."

"All right, so maybe I did. But I happen to find bald girls very attractive."

Anna laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He gave her the most convincing face he could master. "Don't tell Summer I said that." He added teasingly, causing her to laugh again.

"Don't worry, you're secrete's safe with me." She teased back.

"And as for the weak part," He cupped her hand and squeezed it. "You're the strongest person I know, next to my dad of course."

She smiled softly at him but Seth stared at her, trying to not to look as scared as he felt. He couldn't bare to lose Anna. The thought of that was almost too much.

**Scene switches at Julie and Caleb's house.**

The doorbell rang at the Nichol Manor. Julie yelled for the maid to answer it. When the maid didn't come Julie walked to the door.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" She muttered. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" She called, irritation in her voice. She swung open the door. "Hello..." She started to say and then her voice trailed off. There stood Jimmy Cooper, smiling but looking nervous.

"Jimmy." she gasped.

"Hey Jewles." He smiled at her. "Can I come in?" Julie stared at him in shock.

"Yeah sure." She gestured him inside and then looked outside once more, staring at Jimmy's car in confusion, before closing the door behind her...

* * *

**Goes to commercial**

* * *

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Julie asked as she poured him a drink. 

"And hello to you too Jewles." He smiled and took the glass from her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm just confused on why you are here."

Jimmy sighed.

"I heard about the Trey incident. About him nearly raping Marissa. I came to see her. See if she's all right."

Julie nodded.

"That's sweet Jimmy."

"Well, despite what has happened she's still my little girl. Only not so little anymore."

That line even caused Julie to smile.

"I also came because I'm not sure this is the best place for Marissa anymore." Jimmy added. That line caused Julie to frown instantly at this time.

"What do you mean?" She almost snapped. Jimmy sighed.

"I'm want Marissa to be away from all the trauma. But I don't want her locked up somewhere. I'm going to ask her to move back with me to Maui."

Julie stared at him.

"Jimmy, you can't!"

"I can and I will." Jimmy looked at her. "Look, the decision is up to Marissa..."

The door opened then causing them to turn. It was Marissa, coming home from the hospital.

"I'm back!" She called and headed to the kitchen and stared at Jimmy in delighted shock. "Oh my God, dad!" She hurried over to Jimmy who swooped her up in a hug. Julie stared at them.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you'll have a lot to catch up on." While taking a sip of her drink, she left.

Marissa frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked. Jimmy sighed.

"Marissa...Aren't you wondering why I'm back?"

"Well yeah, but I'm just glad to have you here. Why are you back though Dad?"

"I heard about your near rape incident and Trey's death."

Marissa looked at the floor.

"I came to see if you were all right."

Marissa smiled.

"Well, you didn't have to make that trip just for that."

"I know, I also came to ask you something. Something I needed to ask you in person."

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

Jimmy sighed.

"Look, Marissa honey. I know that a lot has happened to you in the past two years. I just thought, my business is going great and everything..." He sighed again. "I was wondering if you wanted to move with me to Maui."

Marissa stared at him.

"What?"

"You don't have to give me a decision right away. It's up to you. This way we can live together like we've wanted, and you can start fresh with a new life." He looked at her as she stared at him in shock. "Just tell me you'll think about it." He pleaded and she nodded.

"I'll think about it." She promised softly and he hugged her.

"That's my girl." He kissed her forward while she stared at the floor. Wondering what to do, and how to tell Ryan.

**The four of them are standing in front of The Kickoff Carnival.**

"Awesome job Coop!" Summer nodded in approval.

"Thanks, it's not too much?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"You outdid last year by a mile." Seth commented.

"It's perfect." Ryan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, look Cohen! A stuffed horse that looked exactly like Princess Sparkle! You have to win her for me." Summer cried excitedly.

Seth sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked Ryan who shook his head and grinned.

"I don't think so." He said.

"See you later, if my limbs are still attached!" Seth called after them as Summer dragged him to the game area.

Ryan turned and looked at Marissa.

"The Ferris Wheel?" He asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She smiled.

"Great minds think alike." Ryan grinned at her.

"Guess so." She laughed and they climbed onboard the Ferris Wheel. She saw him glancing nervously onto the ground.

"I guess your fear of heights hasn't disappeared." She remarked and he gave her a feeble smile.

"Guess not."

"If I remember correctly, this used to work pretty good." She leaned over and kissed him as the Ferris Wheel started to rise.

"Still works." Ryan grinned and she grinned too.

"Yeah?" She was about to kiss him again and then stopped. Ryan frowned.

"Marissa, what's wrong?"

Marissa looked down, remembering her father's offer.

"Ryan, my father came back from Maui today."

"Really? That's great, I know you've missed him."

"Yeah, I have. A lot." She sighed. "He came back because he heard I was nearly raped and witnessed a killing and wanted to make sure I was all right."

Ryan remained silent for a moment.

"He's a good dad." He finally answered.

Marissa stared at him.

"Ryan, he wants me to move back with him to Maui."

Ryan stared at back at her.

"What?" He asked in a shocked voice. She lowered her head and looked back up.

"I didn't say yes but," She sighed nervously. "I didn't say no either."

Ryan continued to stare at her.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I just don't know."

The ride finishes and everything goes blank.

* * *

**Goes to Credits**

**Okay so this took me a LOOONG time to write and I'm kinda proud of this chapter so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!**


End file.
